Behind The Mask
by RainynDawn
Summary: COMPLETE In Harry's final year, many transfer students decide to attend Hogwarts. But who to trust? Evil is lurking around every corner, secret meetings are forged, and behind the mask there is always a secret. HPOC
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter. I am poor, live in the boondocks, and not famous.

**A/N: This wasn't going to be posted till later but I thought, what the heck. Besides, my third story would probably have you all running at me with pitchforks in your hands. :) **

Chapter 1: The Dream

The cave was dark and gloomy. Water could be heard dripping from the cave ceiling. An eerie silence fell over the cave.

He sat there, in the middle of the room, waiting. A snake laid curled at his feet listening for any sounds. A small fire provided a little light but anyone who entered felt as if they were entering a place of death.

The snake stirred from its' place and started hissing. The man, in return, hissed back. The snake slithered away as the man raised his snake-like eyes to one of the dark corners of the room where his followers cowered.

"Wormtail!"

A timid looking man stepped out of the shadows. "Yes my lord?" he squeaked. He looked at the floor, not daring to raise his head.

Another man just studied his hand, waiting for his lord to punish the coward. But no punishment came. Instead Voldemort said with a slow ease, "Go greet our visitor."

Wormtail muttered, "Yes, yes my lord," as he scurried out of the room. Everyone waited in silence for the intruder to be brought down.

A hooded figure entered behind Wormtail who looked pleased at completing his task. The figure made no move to remove their hood or to reveal themselves. In fact, the figure looked quite at ease.

"I see you got my message," Voldemort said staring at the figure. Then turning his head to the corners he said, "Leave us."

He waited while everyone cleared the room. Then he waved his hand and two drinks appeared. The stranger stepped forward to retrieve the drink.

After about five minutes, the figure finally spoke. "Why did you summon me here?"

"Because I need you to do something for me. I entrusted your father to do things for me and he always seen them through. I am hoping you have the same loyalty in you."

"I do my lord," the figure said bowing a little.

"Good, good." Voldemort took out a piece of parchment and handed it to the figure. "This tells you everything you need to do. Read it carefully. It will burn after you read it."

"Yes my lord."

"Now if you should have any problems, contact Lucius Malfoy. He will help you out."

"Yes my lord. I will not fail you."

"I'm glad to see you are loyal. If you accomplish this, I can promise you great things. Do not fail and do not try to betray me. I am always watching and I will know. Now go."

Voldemort watched the figure bow and then leave the room. He was going to get Harry Potter this year. One way or another, the boy was going to die. He let out a vicious laugh to echo his murderous thoughts.

Far away, Harry Potter woke in a cold sweat. The dream was so real. Now he could hardly recall any of it. Voldemort was there, Wormtail too. Some other Death Eaters were there also in the shadows. And someone else, some who only Voldemort knew. And that worried him.

Writing his dream in a journal (Hermione thought of this so he could remember all of Voldemort's activities), he pondered what it could mean.

Finally, sleep made him climb back into bed. He would worry about it tomorrow. He would discuss it with Lupin (A/N Lupin & Harry are living in the Black House) tomorrow morning and figure it out. With that, he fell asleep.

**A/N: This story is completed...in my book. It might take me a little while to put it up because one of my friends has the book it is in. I will try to post every other day since I'm not only posting this one but another one as well. I know, excuses, excuses. I hope you guys like this story. I always like to start out with a good mystery. Who is plotting with Voldie? Please read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I am not rich, I am not British, and I am not famous so therefore I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

"Good morning Harry," Lupin said cheerfully as Harry entered the kitchen.

"Morning," Harry mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Rough night?"

"You could say that," Harry said, laying down his journal in front of Lupin.

Lupin stared at it for a moment. He knew it meant Harry had another dream. Only there weren't dreams, they were real. Harry saw whatever Voldemort saw. He opened the journal to last night's entry and read.

After he finished reading, he looked at Harry. How this boy could see all this and still remain strong baffled him. Harry was so much like James, though, and James would have held strong. "I think it's time for you to start Occlumucy again."

"I agree. The dreams are getting worse, more vivid."

Lupin nodded his head. "I'll talk to Dumbledore about it after I drop you off at Diagon Alley and into Molly's care. I'll pick you up later tonight at their place okay?"

"Okay. I'm almost ready. Just let me go get my cloak."

Harry spotted the Weasley's as soon as they arrived at Gringotts. Bill was with them. They came over to greet Harry and Lupin.

"Hello Harry dear, I trust you slept well," Mrs. Weasley said hugging him.

"Very well, thanks," Harry lied. Lupin glanced curiously at him but then just shrugged.

"That's good," Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Hey mate," Ron said, "Bill is going to walk around with us today. Hermione should be joining us in a minute or two."

"Okay. I have to get money first," Harry responded.

"Harry," Lupin placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm going to go do that thing we talked about this morning. Be good and don't leave Bill. I'll pick you up this evening."

Harry nodded at him and bid him goodbye. Hermione entered the bank just as Lupin was leaving it with her parents. When she spotted them, she broke out in a sprint and caught Harry and Ron up in a hug.

"I missed you guys so much!"

"We missed you too," Ron said, pretending to choke. Hermione playfully punched his shoulder.

"My parents are getting money exchanged and then I'll meet you guys back up here."

"Okay," the boys agreed.

Later, after Harry and the Weasley's got money and Hermione exchanged muggle money for wizard money, they separated. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Bill went one way while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny went another.

"Have you guys noticed that there are more young wizards in Diagon Alley than usual?" Harry asked after a bit.

"Everyone just decided to shop on the same day is all mate," Ron said.

"No, it's not that," Hermione started. "Since the war is so close, most parents feel that Hogwarts is the safest place for their children. So naturally, we're getting a lot of transfer students this year."

"Oh," Bill said, "that explains all the hot French girls."

Hermione's mouth opened in shock. "I thought you were dating Fleur."

"I was but she wanted a commitment, and I'm just not ready for that." A weird look passed over his face as he looked at Hermione. "Plus, she isn't the type of girl I want."

"Typical male for you," Hermione huffed. The boys, minus Bill, laughed at her which made her more furious. "Come on, we have to get our stuff."

After they got all their supplies on their lists, they headed to Flourish & Blotts to meet the others. After that, they all headed back to the burrow.

**A/N- Hey People! Hope you enjoy so far. I'm trying to set the story up for some future romances wink, wink so look for clues. Particularly in this chapter. This WILL get more interesting I promise! Thanks for reading: ) **


	3. Chapter 3: Back at the Burrow

Chapter 3: Back at the Burrow

"Ah Remus, just in time for supper," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as Lupin walked through the door.

"Thank you Molly, I'd be delighted."

Lupin joined them at the table and they all ate hungrily. Mrs. Weasley's cooking was the best! After they ate, Lupin and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to the living room to talk. Bill left to do some "errands" so that left Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sitting in the kitchen.

"How do you guys feel about this being your last year?" Ginny asked.

"Great!" Ron answered at once.

Ginny glared at him. "I wasn't asking you. I already know how you feel pig-head. I was asking Harry and Hermione."

"Oh," Ron said blushing as red as his hair.

"Well…" Harry started, "it's kind of sad to know that I won't ever be going back to school there after this year."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, "but it's also exciting to know that after this year we'll be adults and start real careers."

"Oh Hermione, you're the only one who can't wait to start a career," Ron said sarcastically. "Not to mention the only one who hasn't chosen a career yet."

Hermione scoffed and glared at him. "As a matter of fact, I have chosen a career choice."

"You have?" Harry and Ron asked in shock. They remember that in their 5th year she had about ten different career choices she couldn't decide between.

"Yes I have. I've decided to be a teacher. I'm planning on working at a muggle school until a position opens up at Hogwarts or I might even apply for the DADA position."

Harry and Ron just stared unbelievingly at her. Ginny broke the silence. "That's great Hermione! You will be such a good teacher!"

"Yeah you will," Harry said, breaking out of his stupor. Ron was still staring open mouthed at her.

"Ron, you can shut your mouth any time now," Ginny said, elbowing her brother in the stomach.

Ron quickly shut his mouth. "Are you serious?" He asked incredulously. "A teacher?"

"I think it's a wonderful career choice Hermione," Harry said. Hermione smiled at him.

"So do I," Ginny added.

Before anyone could say anything else, Lupin stuck his head in the room. "Harry, are you ready? We need to be getting back. Hermione, the floo is ready for you to go back to your house also."

Harry nodded. "Okay. See you guys later," he said looking at his friends. Hermione rose with him and followed him out the room.

The three of them stepped up to the fireplace. Lupin held out the floo powder for Hermione and she disappeared in a burst of flames. Lupin then held out the pot for Harry to take some. Harry took a handful and so did Lupin. Lupin went first then Harry.

As soon as Harry arrived back at the Black House, Lupin motioned for him to take a seat. Harry sat down in his favorite chair while Lupin sat across from him on the couch. Lupin looked uneasy, like he had the worst news in the world to give.

"Harry, I talked to Dumbledore today about you getting Occlumucy lessons."

Harry looked at him puzzled as to why he still looked nervous. "Yeah, so?"

"Harry," Lupin started out slowly, "the one that will be teaching you it is Professor Snape."

**A/N: Okay, I know it took me longer than I said it would to post but I tried. I forced myself to type this before I went to bed. I went for an interview today at KFC/ Taco Bell. That is the first time I've ever had to complete a test before getting an interview. Oh Well…Hope you guys like so far. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW TO SHOW ME THAT YOU LIKE IT AND IT AIN'T A WASTE OF MY TIME! THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4: Warning

Chapter 4: Warning

Harry laid in his bed later that night thinking about the argument that resulted in Lupin's unexpected news. Harry flat out refused to take Occlumucy again to Snape. Lupin insisted that it was best for him to take it and Snape was the most qualified to teach him. Harry argued that Snape hated him. Lupin pleaded that Sirius would have wanted Harry to take it. And that had made Harry give in.

Sirius would have wanted Harry to take Occlumucy. No matter who the teacher. Because, in the long run, it was the best thing for Harry. These dreams could not continue.

He reached over and turned off his lamp. Then, laying back against the pillows, he stared at the ceiling, secretly praying to see her again. It was the one dream he kept to himself.

She would come to him out of the mist in his dreams. Her face was a blur to him. But her eyes, oh god her eyes, were as black as the night. Her hair was wild and dark. What color, he could not tell. But he didn't care. She, to him, was beauty at his finest.

She came to him then, like a sweet vision that would deliver him unto the gates of heaven. Closing his eyes, he allowed his dreams to be consumed by her.

Harry woke up to the sound of angry pecking. He covered his head with a pillow to block out the sound. But to his displeasure, it only got louder.

Throwing his legs off the side of the bed, he raised himself up slowly. He rubbed his eyes and looked around for the source of the annoying sound. It was coming from his window. Hedwig! She was back!

He rushed over and throw the window open. She flew in and went to her cage. Only after she got a drink of water would she give him his letter.

He opened it quickly. It was from Hagrid.

Hello Harry,

Hope ya've been aw' right this summer. I've been preparin for my lessons. More students this year ya know. Anyways, wrote to tell you to be careful this year. Ya don't know who to trust.

Hagrid

That was strange. Surely they would check the background of the students transferring. _Oh well, _he thought, _better get dressed._

He grabbed a pair of jeans from his dresser and a black shirt. He went and took a shower than hurriedly got dressed.

He could smell eggs and cheese biscuits being fixed all the way from his room. Rushing, he ran down the stairs. He slid into the kitchen just as Lupin was opening his mouth to yell for Harry to come down for breakfast.

"Good morning," Harry managed to say in between bites.

Remus shook his head unbelievingly. "Good morning to you too. You know, it looks as if I hadn't fed you in a month."

Harry gobbled down his second biscuit before answering. "I love these things. Besides, I'm hungry."

Lupin just shrugged his shoulders and grabbed two biscuits before Harry ate them all. "You can still slow down. They're not going to disappear. James used to be the same way. If you didn't eat as fast as him then you might end up going hungry. You inherited his appetite."

After his fourth biscuit, Harry decided to mention Hagrid's letter. "I got a letter from Hagrid this morning."

Lupin looked up at him curiously. "Really?"

"Yeah. It was a weird letter though….for Hagrid."

"What did he say?"

"To be careful and basically trust no one."

"He's right you know," Lupin said, pouring Harry another glass of orange juice. Harry glared at the orange juice. He hated orange juice. Sirius always gave him chocolate milk or butterbeer. But for Lupin, he grudgily gulped it down, secretly praying that Lupin wouldn't pour him another glass. "With all the new people coming to Hogwarts you can't trust anyone. You have to be very careful."

"But wouldn't they check out whoever they're letting in?"

"They would, if they had the time. With the war approaching, there isn't much time for them to check everyone's background. They're trying to get everyone a safe place to go and right now that safe place is Hogwarts."

"So they're just letting anybody in?" Harry asked confused.

"Well no…not exactly," Lupin slowly, trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say. "They have to be a little trustworthy."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Harry exclaimed sarcastically. "You look like a nice kid, sure you can come here. Just don't practice any dark magic."

Lupin looked at him, "That isn't what I meant and you know it." Harry just grumbled so Lupin continued. "They have to be approved by Dumbledore and he always knows best."

Harry had to agree. "Okay, okay."

Lupin smiled. "Good, now clean these dishes."

**A/N: Ever had a dumb moment in class? I have had plenty of those! **

_**Mrs. Hamrick: What is China?**_

**(Talking about it being a communist country)**

_**Me: A country?**_

_**Mrs. Hamrick: Try a communist country. **_

**Good times at Braxton High! J **


	5. Chapter 5: Platform 9 34

Chapter 5: Platform 9 ¾

Harry checked and double checked his trunk. He had packed last night at Lupin's command. Now he was getting ready to travel to Kings Cross for the last time. He was not really looking forward to it. He would miss Hogwarts. He was looking forward to living with Lupin after graduation.

"Harry!" Lupin called from the bottom of the stairs. "Are you ready yet? We need to leave soon."

"Yeah, I'm almost ready. Just give me a sec and I'll be down."

Looking around his room one last time, he said a silent goodbye. But he would be back he acknowledged. Yes, he would be back.

"Come on Hedwig, let's go." He picked up her cage and his trunk. He left the room without a backwards glance.

He hurried down the stairs to where Lupin was waiting for him. He handed Hedwig's cage to Lupin and followed him out the door.

"Are you happy to be going back to school?" Lupin asked on the trip to Kings Cross.

"Yes," Harry smiled, "I am."

Lupin smiled back. "Well, enjoy yourself Harry. Remember, this is your last year."

Harry couldn't think of anything to say to that. So, the rest of the trip was traveled in silence. Neither attempted at a conversation.

They arrived at Kings Cross and Lupin helped Harry with his stuff. They traveled through the barrier together. As early as it was, many witches and wizards occupied the area. Lupin loaded Harry's stuff in an empty compartment and together they stood waiting for the Weasley's and Hermione.

They didn't have to wait long, though, for the latter came through the barrier soon after. Hermione ran up and enfolded Harry in a big hug.

"Hell Hermione," Lupin smiled.

Hermione pulled back and smiled back at him. "Hello. I am so glad to see you both."

"It's good to see you too Hermione," Ron said from behind them.

Hermione spun around and her smile grew even bigger. "Ron!" she said before hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. He touched where she had just kissed him gingerly.

Harry laughed at the scene and the priceless expression on Ron's face. It was one of surprise. But it was quickly replaced with one of confusion and wonder as he gazed at something over Harry's shoulder. "Who is that?"

Harry turned around looking for the person Ron was talking about. He found himself looking at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Of course, all he could see was her back. She had long raven black hair that hung wildly down to her waist.

Then, Harry noticed who she was standing with. She was surrounded by a group of 6th and 7th year Slytherins. And the one closest to her, with his arm conveniently wrapped around her shoulders, was none other than Draco Malfoy. Great, just great!

"Another transfer student," Hermione said. "Looks like another one to the dark side," she said with sarcasm.

"Whoever she is, she already has one enemy," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Who?" Hermione and Ron asked in unison.

Harry nodded at the group of Slytherins. "Pansy."

Sure enough, Pansy stood away from the group glaring at the mysterious girl. Draco let his arm slide down until it rested around her waist. Pansy looked as if she would like to commit murder.

"Well, that's one friend she won't be sorry she lost," Hermione said laughing. "I know I wouldn't."

Ron and Harry both laughed. Hermione linked her arms through theirs. "Come on, let's get on the train."

**A/N: I know, short. Sorry bout that. It's 6 o'clock in the morning, I'm not functioning properly. Hope you like it though. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: New Friends

Chapter 6: New Friends

Harry and Ron sat alone in the compartment waiting for Hermione to return from her Heads meeting. They earlier asked her who was Head Boy but she didn't know. They hoped it was someone she would get along with.

They were just talking about the Chudley Cannons when the compartment door slid open with a bang. Harry looked up and met the darkest eyes he had ever seen. They were black, like the night, just like the girl of his dreams. She stood there just looking at them and then she smiled. A smile that lit up her face and, it seemed, the compartment.

"Hi. I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was sitting here. I'll just go."

Harry jumped up quickly. "No, no. You don't have to go."

She smiled a very thankful smile. "Oh thank Merlin!" She exclaimed, taking a seat beside where Harry was just sitting. She patted the seat next to her and Harry sat back down. "I thought I was going to have to put up with those two stupid goons, Crabbe and Goyle, all the way to Hogwarts. I'm glad Draco had to go to that Heads meeting or I might have had to put up with him too the whole trip."

Neither Harry or Ron heard the last part of her admission though. "Malfoy went to the Heads meeting?" Harry stuttered.

"But that would mean…" Ron said slowly.

"Malfoy is Head Boy," Harry finished for him.

"Poor Hermione." Ron said truthfully.

"Wait…is this Hermione girl one of your guys' girl friend?"

"No," Ron said quickly.

"No," Harry said after him.

"Anyways, I'm just glad I got away. I'm Raven by the way. Raven Kerouf. And you guys are?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

Her smile grew even bigger. "Fantastic! The two people I barge in on are the two people Draco hates the most!"

Harry was confused. "And that's fantastic because…?"

"Because he won't want to stay in this compartment with you guys which means I'll be left alone!" she said so excitedly that Harry and Ron had to smile.

They were interrupted by the compartment door sliding open again.

"Oh my God!" Hermione began as she plopped down beside Ron. "You would not believe who is Head Boy."

"Draco Malfoy," Ron said sympathetically.

Hermione looked at him confused. "How did you…"

Harry interrupted her. "Hermione meet Raven Kerouf. Raven, this is Hermione Granger. She was the one Hermione who told us that Malfoy was Head Boy."

"Oh," Hermione simply said. Then, turning to Raven, smiled. "Hello. It is very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Raven smiled back.

The compartment door slid open again. All eyes turned towards the door just as Draco Malfoy stepped in the compartment.

"There you are Raven. I've been looking all over for you. What are you doing here?"

Raven smiled at him innocently. "Just making new friends." Then, gesturing to each, added, "This is Hermione Granger. That is Har…"

"Yes, yes, I know who they are," Draco said impatiently. "I've went to school with them for the past 6 years."

"Then how come you didn't introduce us before?"

Draco looked lost for an answer. "Because…well it doesn't matter. Are you coming with me or not?"

Raven smiled at him. "No, I think I'm going to stay here."

**A/N: What do you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Conversation

Chapter 7: Conversation

After Draco stormed out, conversation resumed as if he had never been there.

"So Raven, where did you go to school at before?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Durmstrang," she said with a grimace. "My father was friends with the old headmaster."

"I'm sorry," Hermione began slowly, "but your father _was_ friends?"

"Yes, my father died during my 6th year."

"I'm sorry," they all said but she dismissed their apologies with a wave of her hands.

"It is quite okay. He's dead. I've accepted that. Anyways, my mother decided to bring me here to get me away from the 'evil of Durmstrang.'"

Everyone looked at her. No one could think of anything to say. But Raven merely smiled happily at them. "Anymore questions?"

"No, not at the moment," Harry said.

"Could I ask you guys some questions then?" Raven asked.

Ron shrugged and Hermione said, "Sure."

"What house are you guys in and what is the difference between the houses?"

Hermione chose to answer. "Well, we're in Gryffindor. But there are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Gryffindor and Slytherin are rival houses. Slytherin only takes pure blood wizards. Everybody that has ever went bad was in Slytherin. Every other house accepts anybody. It's all in Hogwarts: A History. I'll let you borrow it."

Raven tried to smile, "No, that's okay. I'll take your word for it."

Harry and Ron chuckled. "Anyways," Harry began, "the sorting hat will explain it farther."

"Sorting hat?" Raven asked uneasily.

"Yeah," Ron started, "it's this old hat that you put on your head. It sort of reads what is inside you and sorts you into your house."

"Oh."

"My brothers had me scared silly when I came here my first year. They told me I had to fight a troll."

Raven laughed, "I bet you were relieved when you found out all you had to do was put on a hat."

"You will never know how much," Ron said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Do you have many brothers?"

"Loads," Ron said. "Five actually. I'm the sixth and the youngest boy. Then I also have a sister. She's a 6th year."

"You must have a charming home life."

"Hey, it's never boring," Ron said, shrugging his shoulders.

Raven turned towards Harry and Hermione. "And do you two have any siblings?"

"No," Harry said sadly.

"Not yet," Hermione said and everyone looked at her. "My mum and dad is trying to have another child."

"Do you want a brother or sister?" Raven asked.

"I haven't really thought about it," Hermione said honestly. "But anyways, do you have any siblings Raven?"

Raven scoffed. "Me? God no! My parents had a handful with me so they were satisfied with only one child. I'm happy though. I'm not the big sister type."

Everyone looked at her, not saying anything. Finally Hermione broke the silence. "We better get changed no. I expect we'll be arriving soon."

The boys left while the girls changed. Then the girls left while the boys changed.

Just as they finished, the train pulled to a stop.

"I need to go get my trunk," Raven said, rising from her seat.

"Oh don't worry about it. They'll take it up to the school," Harry told her.

Hagrid was waiting they got off the train. "First years this way! Any transfer students this way. Come on now, we don't have all night."

Raven turned to them. "Well I guess I'll see you guys later."

As she walked away, she turned to look at a certain blonde hair boy that was watching her very closely. Smiling maliciously at him, she walked on.


	8. Chapter 8: The Feast

Chapter 8: The Feast

They took their normal seats at the Gryffindor table upon entering the Great Hall. They talked aimlessly for a while. Then the Great Hall doors flew open as the new transfer students and first years entered led by Professor McGonagall.

They made their way to the stool that sat in front of the staff table. Harry easily spotted Raven among the group. In fact, all the males in the room seem to easily spot Raven. She was the object of every male's gaze in the room.

McGonagall, upon reaching the stool and sorting hat, turned to everyone in the room. "The sorting will begin momentarily but first, the transfer students will be sorted by their year. We will start with 7th years. Belacour, Mytera."

Everyone watched as a blonde girl walked up and sat on the stool. She was sorted into Hufflepuff. Then Derum, Sixon was sorted into Slytherin. Framim, Diera was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Then, "Kerouf, Raven." Harry watched as raven made her way up to the stool and sat down. The Slytherin table was particularly watching for they hoped she was sorted into their house. Raven smiled mischievously as McGonagall place the hat on her head.

The room was silent as the hat seemed to debate which house to place her in. Harry watched as her features stilled and then transform to anger. She seemed to be arguing, using her mind, with the hat that seemed to be arguing back. Harry remember arguing with the hat too, for a place in Gryffindor.

Then, after a long time, the hat shouted "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table erupted into applause. Raven slowly raised off the stool. She sent a menacing smile at the Slytherin table. Then, she slowly walked over to where Harry and them were sitting. She smirked as she sat down beside Harry, happy with herself.

Hermione saw the menacing smile Raven had sent the Slytherin table. There was something about that girl that worried her. She just couldn't put her finger on it though. For now, she would watch her closely.

She had to find out more about her though. She knew she went to Durm…wait… Durmstrang! Viktor! She could write Viktor and inquire about Raven. Hopefully he would know something about her.

She glanced over at Harry and Raven. She knew then by the look on her best friend's face that she couldn't tell him of her suspicion. He wouldn't believe her. He was totally besotted with the girl.

No, she decided, she would wait. She would find out more about this girl and then decide the best course of action. She focused her attention back on Dumbledore.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said when the sorting was over. "I am glad to see you all here again. Now, as you all know, circumstances has brought to us foreign students. I would like you to welcome them and help them," he paused as people applauded. "More rules have been installed to protect you, our students. As you all should know, the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden. Everyone is to be in their dormitories before curfew. Staff members will be on patrol and anyone caught will be punished. Hogsmeade trips will be supervised and limited. All the other school rules can be found posted on Mr. Filch's door. Saying that, let the feast begin!" He stretched out his arms as food filled the long tables.

Harry looked at Raven and found her frowning. "What's wrong?"

She turned to look at him. "I have never had so strict of rules to follow before."

"Not even at Durmstrang?" Harry asked confused.

"Are you kidding!" Raven gave a sarcastic laughing. "They didn't care what we did! They wanted us to be bad. They wanted us to serve the Dark Lord. They practically made us into rule breakers. Rules? At Durmstrang? That's laughable!"

Harry stared at her, puzzled. He just couldn't figure her out. She came from the one school that spit out bad wizards every day yet she seemed….good. But there was something about her that had him on his guard.

But then he would look at her and all doubts disappeared. She was a beauty. She had him entranced from the first time he saw her on the platform. He didn't think he stood a chance then but now….well who knows.

Dumbledore stood when the feast was over. "It is time to retire. But first I would like to see the new Head Boy and Head Girl." He beckoned them and Hermione and Draco Malfoy stood. They walked slowly to the front and only when they reached him did he talk again. "Good night to you all."

Dumbledore waited until half the students filed out of the Great Hall before turning to them. He looked at their faces and knew they were not going to be happy. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. I have been doing a lot of thinking. We need to present a united front this year. The students need to be reassured they are safe here and that our main concern is their safety. In saying that, I have made a few changes dealing with Heads."

Both students looked at him skeptically. They were afraid of these "changes" he spoke of.

"Don't look so afraid," Dumbledore chuckled. "All I'm talking about is sleeping arrangements."

"Sleeping arrangements, sir?" Hermione said in a voice not her own.

"Yes Miss Granger, sleeping arrangements. You will be sharing a dorm. Come with me now and I will show you."

He turned and started off. Hermione and Draco had no choice but to follow him. He led them to a portrait of an English gentleman on the third floor.

"This is the entrance to your dorm. Choose a password and tell Lord Donovan. Good night to you both."

Dumbledore walked away from them. Hermione was shocked. Draco was seething. They turned to glare at each other.

"So what's it going to be Granger?" Draco bit out.

Hermione, however, held back her anger and said with little patience. "Look Malfoy, we're stuck in this situation. If we fight all the time it's only going to be worse."

A strange gleam came in Draco's eyes. "So truce?"

Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "Yeah, truce. So what's our password going to be?"

Draco seemed to ponder it. Then he turned to her with a smile. "Why don't we make it what Dumbledore wanted us to be? _United Front_?"

"Agreed."

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry it took so long to update. I tried to post 2 chapters to ask for forgiveness. Does it help? Thank you for reading and PLEASE review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Morning Thoughts

Chapter 9: Morning Thoughts

The figure stepped out of the shadows as Draco drew closer. When he reached the figure, he stopped.

Looking around, the figure spoke. "What have you found out?"

"Granger and I are sharing a dorm to present a 'united front.'" Draco said with sarcasm lacing his voice.

"I figure as much. The fool, he thinks he can make everyone worries disappear. I can't wait to see the panic when the Dark Lord finally strikes."

Draco smiled. "Yes, that will be funny. Have you had any success?"

The figure laughed menacingly. "I've already succeeded at my task. There was never any doubt in me succeeding. We have to watch ourselves though. We can't raise any suspicion."

"Yeah, we especially have to tread carefully around Dumbledore. He will be hardest to fool."

"Don't worry about me. It's you that will have to convince him that you're good with that family of yours."

"Yes. But I have one advantage in that department. Dumbledore believes that everyone is or has good in them."

The figure laughed again evilly. "Then he really is a fool. Be careful, write to your father. Don't raise suspicions."

They separated then and headed off in different directions. One to go to gain the trust of Granger and the other to live up a lie.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke up with a smile on his face. She came to him in his dreams again but this time she had a face. The girl in his dreams was Raven.

She was beautiful! With her midnight eyes, she had him entranced. He wanted to get to know her better, though, before he trusted her fully. Lupin's warnings to him made him think twice before giving his trust freely. But surely it couldn't hurt to like at a distance, could it?

The sound of Ron awakening stopped his thoughts. It was time to get up and start the day. His first day. No, his _last_ first day.

He rose from the bed and put on his glasses. Ron rose about the same time and fell back into his bed. Harry laughed at his friend. Ron always did have trouble getting back into the swing of things.

Grabbing his clothes, he headed towards the bathroom. He passed Ron on his way back dragging his feet. He went on back to the dorm and waited for his friend.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

About the same time, Hermione was waking up. For a minute, she couldn't remember where she was. Then she remembered: her new dorm.

Last night, she couldn't really see what her room looked like. But now, in the light, her mouth hung open in amazement. The walls were a deep maroon trimmed in gold. The furniture was stained in a deep mahogany color. The drapes and sheets were gold silk.

She decided to venture out of her room to find the bathroom. What she found made her stop in her tracks. The floor was black marble with silver specks. There was a large bathtub big enough for two. The walls were done in black and silver tiles. A large antique chandelier hung in the middle of the room. Hermione spun in circles, looking around the room in amazement. Giving a girlish giggle of excitement, she filled the bath.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone got down to the Great Hall for breakfast about the same time. Hermione was happy that she had avoided Draco on her way out. Raven was grumpy because she had to get up so early. Harry was just happy that he'd finally made it down to breakfast with the speed his friend was moving.

"Good morning everyone!" Hermione said cheerfully. Ron didn't answer because he was stuffing his mouth full of food. Harry offered her a weak smile while Raven glared. "Boy aren't you guys a happy bunch!" Hermione commented sarcastically.

Raven glanced at Ron. "I met your sister last night. She seems really nice."

Ron merely nodded and shoved another piece of toast in his mouth.

McGonagall came right then and handed them their schedules. Harry glanced at his and then looked at Raven's. She had the same classes as him and Ron. He smiled inwardly at this.

"We have all our classes together," Harry told her.

"Good, I won't get lost." Raven studied her list. "What's Divination?"

Hermione and Ron both groaned. Raven looked at them skeptically. "What? Is it that bad?"

"Yes," they all said together.

"Okay, Divination is this bloody boring class that teaches you about 'foreseeing the future,'" Harry explained.

"And the fact that the teacher is an old, loony fraud doesn't help," Hermione added.

"Yeah," Ron said. "Hermione walked out of the class. It was actually pretty funny."

"Great," Raven muttered, "just great. I have to spend my morning with a teacher that tries to predict stuff."

"Actually," Harry interjected, "she takes great pains in predicting your death. Rather enjoys it, I think."

"This just keeps getting better and better!"

"Great," Ron said and everyone looked at him. "Look what we have after Divination."

Harry looked down, then proceeded to bang his head on the table. Raven looked at him, concerned. "Is he okay?"

"I doubt it. He goes from one teacher who enjoys predicting his death to another who wants him dead," Ron said, taking a huge bite of toast.

"Snape?" Raven questioned.

"Honestly Ron," Hermione began, "Snape does not want Harry dead, he merely dislikes him."

"I think it's more that dislike," Harry said with his head still on the table. "It's more like… a mutual hate."

"A mutual hate," Raven repeated thoughtfully. "I have a few of those." She offered him a smile and he couldn't help but return it. "Personally I think those are the best kind of relationships."

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned.

"Well think about it. If you and somebody hate each other and know it, then you don't have to act like you like each other. You don't have to pretend to be friends, you don't have all the false pretenses, there are no misconceptions about each other."

"Good point," Ron agreed, shoving eggs into his mouth.

Hermione nodded, trying to decide whether she agreed or not. Harry, however, rose his head from the table to look at her. "You have just summed up my relationship with Snape."

Raven smiled at him. "Okay, let's get to class then shall we?"

**A/N: author humbly bows and asks for forgiveness for the time it took to update **

**I am soooooooooooo sorry that I took so long with this chapter. I've had so many things going on that I just haven't had the chance. Plus I'm trying to get my other story _All My Yesterdays _completely posted…which it should be soon. Please check it out if you have time. In case you guys haven't heard, I am also writing under the penname _the lady marauders _with two of my friends. The stories under there are part of a series. Two of the planned 4 stories are up on there so far though neither is completed yet. Please check it out if you have time. Thank you and please PLEASE review! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10: Durmstrang Attitude

**Disclaimer: Time once again for a disclaimer! You guys know the drill: I, Meia, do not own Harry Potter. I never have, I never will. **

Chapter 10: Durmstrang Attitude

Arriving at the North Tower, the students waited for the ladder to appear to allow them entrance to the classroom. While they waited, Harry and Ron warned Raven again about Trewlany. They had just finished when the ladder appeared.

One by one, the students climbed the ladder and filed into the classroom. Harry and Ron led Raven to a small table in the back. They wanted as far away from her as possible!

A misty voice followed by two bug-like eyes appeared at the front of the room through what looked like fog. Raven made a loud comment about attention seeking frauds which caused Harry and Ron to snort out loud. Trewlany immediately made her way to them.

"Is there a problem my dears?" Trewlany asked in her misty voice.

"Um….no," Harry supplied, trying desperately to hide his laughter. "No problem here."

Trewlany looked as if she didn't believe him but her attention soon switched when she caught site of Raven. "And who are you my dear?"

Without missing a beat, Raven said, "Surely with your inner eye you know who I am."

The whole class, except Lavender and Parvati of course who worshiped Trewlany, busted into laughter. Trewlany looked affronted and slightly embarrassed.

"My dear, I do not always use my inner eye as to not frighten people. I do not try to flaunt it."

"Well then," Raven said packing up her stuff, "when your inner eye decides to make an appearance and you figure out my name, tell me. Until then, I'm going to be doing something useful with my time."

Trewlany watched on as Raven left. Everyone was in shock that Raven had that much spunk in her. She had just did what few had ever done: she called Trewlany a fraud to her face. But what astonished people more was that she did it on her first day! Harry just had to laugh.

They caught up with Raven in Potions. She was sitting, waiting for them, at one of the tables in the back. She waved to them as they entered. Harry took a seat beside her, Ron and Hermione took the table in front of them.

"How did you find your way here?" Harry asked her as he set up his materials.

"I asked some little first year and they told me this class was located in the dungeons. So naturally, I just followed the musty air and rotting smell," Raven explained with a small smile playing at her lips.

"Why weren't you with Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Because she walked out," Harry answered.

Ron laughed, "Yeah, you should have seen her! She told Trewlany that with her inner eye she should know her name. When Trewlany used the same old excuses, Raven told her when her inner eye decided to work, to tell her. Then she just walked out."

Hermione looked stunned and then she began to laugh.

"Is something funny Miss Granger?" Snape hissed from the front of the room.

Hermione immediately stopped laughing. "No sir…noth…"

"Then you would do well to keep your mouth shut."

Hermione blushed and looked down at the table. It was Raven, though, that spoke up. "Don't worry, we will keep our mouths shut from her on out. I heard that grease molecules can clog the lungs."

The Gryffindors were trying hard to not show their amusement. Snape's face was twisted in built up anger. Raven just sat there with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Ten points," Snape drawled, trying to control his anger, "from Gryffindor." Raven still smiled. "And if you keep smiling like that Miss Kerouf, it will be more."

Raven went to say something back but Harry quickly elbowed her under the table. She shut her mouth and watched as Snape became pleased with her submission. "Well, well, looks like we finally got a Gryffindor who can keep their mouth shut."

That broke her. "Actually, sir, I have quite a problem with not being able to keep my mouth shut. By the way, I have this great shampoo that will take some of that grease out."

"Miss Kerouf," Snape was trying very hard to keep himself composed, "you are treading on dangerous ground."

"No? Then maybe you would like the number of one of my friends. He's a plastic surgeon and I'm sure he could help you…"

"Miss Kerouf!" Snape screamed.

Raven stopped but smiled at him. He leaned threateningly over the table into her face. "Thirty points from Gryffindor. I do not want to hear one word from you. If I do, you will be greatly sorry."

Still smiling, Raven reached into her bag and held out a box to Snape. Opening it, she asked sweetly, "Breath mint?"

"Two weeks detention! You will be scrubbing out bed pans and polishing trophies until you're sick!"

"I doubt it, I have a strong stomach," Raven replied.

"Get. Out. Now." Snape managed to say between breaths to calm himself down.

Raven gathered up her stuff and rose form the table. "See you later Harry," she called. And then she was gone, leaving Harry thinking that she sure had that Durmstrang attitude.

**A/N: Sorry, I couldn't resist having her drive Snape mad. I decided to post 2 chapters to make up for my delay in updating. Hope you guys forgive me! PLEASE UPDATE SOON!**


	11. Chapter 11: Good vs Bad

Chapter 11: Good v.s. Bad

The rest of Potions was strained. Nobody did anything, not even the Slytherins, because Snape's fury was apparent. Raven had did what few ever achieved: she got to him. Harry and Neville were tortured more than ever and both ended up with zeros for the day.

Harry never thought he would be happier when class was over. He bolted out the door and headed off in search of Raven. He didn't know which he wanted to do more: congratulate her on upsetting Snape or throttle her for it.

She was not in the common room when he entered. Nor was she in the Great Hall with most of the students. He asked Hermione if she had seen her and Hermione assured him that she wasn't in the library.

He decided on a whim to go up and check in the Owlery. When he entered, he instantly caught site of her. She had her back to him when he entered and was stroking a large, black hawk with intense silver eyes.

"Take this to him Corbett, and hurry. I need an answer soon."

The black hawk took off and Raven turned to leave. She stopped as soon as she spotted Harry standing in the doorway watching her closely. _How long had he been standing there? _she wondered.

Suspicion filled her eyes as she studied him. _Did she think he was spying on her? _Harry asked himself. _No,_ he told himself, _she probably just wonders what I want._

"Harry?" She inquired after a uneasy silence.

"Hello….I was…uh…I was just coming to get you from lunch. I couldn't find you earlier."

"I went for a walk," she replied simply. Her eyes still shown suspicion as she gazed at him.

"Okay…um…is everything okay?"

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know, you were just acting strange this morning."

A small smile broke out across her face and her features relaxed. "You mean me walking out of one class and getting kicked out of another?" she joked.

Harry smiled back. "Yeah, that's what I mean."

"I've been told I have a temper."

"I don't think I would just put that down as 'temper'," Harry replied.

"Well," Raven said thoughtfully, "how about the fact that I hate frauds and people that try to walk all over other people plus the fact that I come from Durmstrang."

Harry stared at her. "Okay, that sounds fine."

Raven smiled at him, "I'm not a bad kid, at least I don't think so. Sure, I have a temper, voice my opinions, break some rules, hurt people, do some stuff others think is bad, don't take crap, come from a bad…," she sighed, "maybe I am a bad kid."

Harry looked at her, really looked at her. "No, no you're not a bad kid. Those traits make you, you. You are unique, not another girly clone. You're good."

Raven couldn't meet his gaze. "Harry…you can't say that, you don't even know me. I might be some evil person out to get you."

Harry chuckled. "I doubt it, you have to many…good emotions inside you to be bad. You've probably never done anything really bad in your life."

"You'd be surprised," she mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"I said, you don't know. I come from a bad past Harry. You have to realize that."

"People aren't always like their families Raven."

"But more than likely, they are. You can't change how you are raised and what you're taught, no matter how much you wish to forget." Raven walked over and looked out the window, turning her back on him.

Harry just stared at her, not knowing what to say. She didn't sound sad; she sounded…. Bitter. He walked over to her, but he didn't say anything for a couple of minutes.

Finally he found his voice. "I believe in you Raven. I don't know your background or your life up until this point, but I can see so much good in you. I think…I think that you can be anything you want to be."

Raven looked at him but did not say anything. Instead, she nodded her head slowly. She looked down at the ground, afraid that he would see the truth in her eyes.

The truth was, she didn't believe in herself. She knew the lies that boiled inside of her. She knew the deceptions that hid inside her heart, body, and soul. She knew the pain that was in her past, present, and future. She couldn't let Harry see any of that.

"Thanks Harry," she said after a while. "You've helped me see a lot." And he did. She didn't mention that what he helped her to see was that she wasn't a good person.

"You're welcome."

Then he did something that surprised them both. He took her in his arms and hugged her tight!

She was surprised by his actions but did not pull back. Instead, she melted into his embrace and allowed herself to receive comfort for the first time in her life. She did finally pull back though and looked at him.

She smiled a warm and enticing smile. "I am a little hungry, you know."

Harry smiled back at her. "Then let's go eat."

They walked towards the Great Hall and one thought swirled through Harry's head: _How was he falling so fast for a girl he just met yesterday?_

**A/N: And isn't that just the question…. Question: What's Raven feeling guilty about? Anyone want to wager a guess? PLEASE REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12: The Dance

Chapter 12: The Dance

Raven promised Harry before they left the Great Hall that she would behave the rest of the day. She kept her promise and did not get kicked out of anymore classes. She actually did her work and only made a few comments, good comments.

The weeks flew by quickly and Raven had yet to go back to Divination. She told Harry that she often wandered aimlessly over the grounds. She told him a lot, but also told him very little.

It was Halloween and this year there was going to be a Masquerade Ball for 4th years and up. Few people were going as couples though; many wanted to be in suspense of who they were dancing with. There would be an unmasking at midnight.

Harry took great pains in dressing that evening. He wanted to look good. He long ago decided on black pants with a white silk long sleeve shirt. He left a few of the top buttons undone. He donned a simple black mask that resembled Zorro's. (A/N: I have a thing for Zorro- a.k.a. Antonio Bandaras)

He studied himself in the mirror. Did he go over the top? Would Raven laugh at his antics?

His thoughts were interrupted as Ron entered the room. Harry couldn't suppress his laughter very long. Ron was dressed in full Halloween garb!

Ron looked at Harry though the slits in the mask, confused. He thought the costume was supposed to scare people. The costume was of some muggle guy called "Jason."

Harry stopped laughing, barely, and asked "Ready?"

The two made their way out of their dorm and down to the common room. The girls weren't in sight so they decided to head on down to the Great Hall. (A/N: Hermione & Raven got ready in the Head's dorms while Harry and Ron got ready in the Gryffindor dorms)

Many students littered the Great Hall, few of whom you could recognize. Many, like Ron, decided to go with the traditional muggle costumes meant to scare people. Others went with simple outfits they could just put masks with like Harry.

The two friends were surprised when a hand came down on their shoulders. "Really Ron, did you think you could fool anyone with that costume?"

Ron spun around, general confusion showing on his face. "Bill?"

His older brother laughed. "You should have put something on that would cover your hair. Your red hair is showing."

Bill was dressed like a pirate with a mask similar to Harry's.

"You didn't try to hide your hair," Ron pointed out.

"For one, my hair goes with my costume. And second, I don't care if anyone recognizes me."

"Oh," Ron said. Then, he smiled. "Look at Hermione."

Bill and Harry both turned to see Hermione. She looked amazing! She was wearing a light green dress that struck her mid thigh. It had a jagged cut and was fitted to her body. She had wings and instead of a mask, pastel colored face paint and body glitter where skillfully applied around her eyes to make it look like a mask.

"Hermione," Harry was the first to find his voice when she reached them, "you look amazing!"

Hermione smiled shyly and twirled one of her curls in her finger. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes," all three guys answered at once.

"Raven did it, she even insisted on doing this," she gestured to her face. "Which is why she isn't down here yet. She told me to come on down."

"Well then," Bill smiled down at her, "will you dance with a rogue pirate?"

Hermione giggled and let him lead her out onto the floor. Ron watch them go then turned to Harry. "I think I'm going to ask Lavender for a dance mate."

"Good luck," Harry told him as he watched his friend walk away. He stood there, nervously, in the middle of the floor, looking around. He was worried that she wouldn't come, worried that she would come with someone else, but then….there she was.

He instantly knew it was her as soon as she entered the Great Hall. She wore tight black pants and a skimpy, tight black shirt. She wore a mask identical to the one worn in Catwoman. She had a whip attached to her hip.

She smiled at him as soon as she spotted him. She walked towards him with an teasing smirk plastered on her face. "Well Mr. Potter," she purred, "it seems we think alike."

"What do you mean?" Harry smiled at her.

"Well, we both came as thieves." He laughed at her and she continued. "Sure, our characters were good guys but they still stole."

"Well then, shall we dance?"

"Why not?"

Harry led her out onto the dance floor and took her into his arms. She fit perfectly and laid her head on his shoulder. He let his one hand fall till it rested on the small of her back.

They danced to the slow beat of the music. The world seemed to be revolving around them, or so Harry thought. It felt so good just to hold her in his arms.

But then all the magic was broken. Draco Malfoy, dressed as the Phantom of the Opera, walked up to the dancing couple.

"Raven," he purred, "you look….enticing this evening."

Raven studied him and threw a quick glance at Harry. "Thank you Draco….I think."

He smiled and held out his hand. "Will you do me the honor of a dance?"

Raven threw another glance at Harry. "Um…sure." She turned to Harry as they walked away and mouthed 'sorry.'

He nodded at her. He walked away to the wall and watched the object that captivated him. Her and Draco were talking. She didn't look as if she was enjoying herself but she didn't look as if she hated it either.

Harry watched as she spoke quickly to him and he nodded. She then gave him a smile and turned to walk back to where Harry was now standing. She grabbed his hand (Harry's) and drew him out onto the floor and into a dance as if they were never interrupted.


	13. Chapter 13: The Mind's Tricks

**DISCLAIMER: I am not British, never been to London, and only know a handful of British words so I cannot possibly own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 13: The Mind's Trick

"I told you they would like the costume," Raven gloated to Hermione as they got ready for bed. Hermione had invited Raven back to the head dorms and Raven accepted.

Hermione gave a small secretive smile that Raven couldn't help but notice. "Yeah," Hermione murmured dreamily, "they did."

Raven flashed her a mischievous smile. "Bill seemed to particularly like it. In fact, I don't think he ever took his eyes off you the whole time."

Hermione blushed a deep, scarlet red and looked at her feet. She mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that?" Raven asked.

"He…um….sort of asked me out," she replied shyly.

"And you, of course, said yes."

Hermione blushed even more and smiled brightly. "Yeah, I did." Then she smiled teasingly. "I saw you dancing with Harry."

"Yeah I did," Raven replied. She then noticed Hermione smiling stupidly and was confused. "What?"

"Do you like him?"

"I choose not to answer that question on grounds of incrimination.."

"That just means you're guilty."

"No, it does not. It just means I neglect to answer such a ridiculous question."

"Oh come on Raven! I told you…."

"Goodnight Hermione," Raven said climbing into the extra bed they transfigured and pulling the curtains tightly shut.

Hermione stared at the closed curtains for a moment. She smiled secretly at her friend who just gave so much away in that simple action. "Goodnight Raven, sweet dreams of Harry."

In the guy's dorm, a similar conversation was going on. Harry was questioning Ron about Lavender, who danced with Ron all night. While Ron questioned Harry about Raven.

"So mate," Harry started, "are you going to ask her out?"

"Depends," Ron replied. "Are you going to ask Raven out?"

"I asked you first."

"I've already asked Lavender out and she said yes."

"Oh." Harry looked at his friend. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, but back to you," Ron tossed back. "Are you going to ask her out?"

"What's there to say? She tells me stuff, yet she doesn't. Sometimes we get along, sometimes we ignore each other. It's complicated."

"Whatever you say," Ron dismissed. "Sounds to me that you two are just in heat."

Harry glare at his friend. An evil plot formed in his head to rile up the redhead. "I saw Hermione and Bill getting along real well."

"Yeah, yeah, I saw that too," Ron grumbled.

Harry decided to fuel the fire. "I heard that he really likes her." Ron grunted and Harry decided to go on. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he asked her out."

"I did," a voice said from behind them. Harry and Ron spun around to find Bill standing in the doorway.

"What!" Ron asked at once.

"I said, I asked her out," Bill repeated slowly for his brother to comprehend. "And she said yes."

Both boys just stared at him. Bill laughed and said, "Get some sleep," and closed the door.

Harry woke up in a cold sweat after a horrific nightmare. He looked over at the clock and noticed it was a little after three am. He laid back on his bed and tried to remember the dream.

He rose and grabbed his journal out of his trunk and a quill. He wrote frantically in his journal. This was the first "real" dream since coming back to Hogwarts and decided to let Lupin know. He skillfully wrote a letter using the secret phrases him and Lupin made up. He studied his letter carefully after he was done and leaned back in his chair in satisfaction.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood as a cold breeze swept through the room. He glanced nervously over at the window and saw it swaying in the breeze. He got up and walked over to it.

He almost had the window closed when something caught his eye moving near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was almost unnoticeable, it blended in so well. But the gleam of its' teeth and the glisten of sleek fur gave it away.

It was a panther. Harry stared openly at it, wondering why there was a panther here where they do not inhabit. Furthermore, how did it end up here at Hogwarts?

Harry watched as the panther made its' way along the edge of the forest. It was coming closer to the school but then…it stopped. It seemed to glance up at him and Harry could of sworn it smiled. But before he could think on it anymore, the majestic animal turned and bounded off into the forest.

Harry stood there for a moment longer, waiting for it to reappear. It didn't though and Harry closed the window before turning and heading back to bed. The thoughts only stopped when sleep engulfed him.

**A/N: Author bows humbly, asking for forgiveness. I am SOOOOO sorry this took so long to update. I've been so engulfed in my other story. I am terribly sorry. Please forgive me. **

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

!AMAYA!


	14. Chapter 14: The Ride

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Raven, all the rest belong to J.K.**

Chapter 14: The Ride

Harry got up early and decided to head to the Quiddich field to fly around some. It was late November and already the weather had grown much colder, but he was antsy to get on his Firebolt and fly.

He quickly dressed in warm robes with many layers underneath. He grabbed his Firebolt and ran down the stairs and down the corridors and out of the castle. He ran all the way to the field in anticipation of the ride yet to come.

He jumped onto his broom as soon as he stepped foot inside the stadium and instantly took off into the sky. He soared high above the stands and reveled in the peaceful silence that surrounded him. There was no sound, just overwhelming peace and serenity.

He just happened to look down and see a single figure sitting in the stands, watching him. He looked closer and saw the raven hair and black eyes that immediately identified the owner: Raven.

He lowered until he was hovering in front of the stands in front of her. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She got up slowly and made her way over to him.

"Hello Mr. Potter," Raven purred while reaching out and stroking the Firebolt with one hand.

"Hello Raven. What are you doing out here in this weather?"

"I saw you heading out this way and just decided I would come out here and watch."

"Oh well….but aren't you cold?"

"No, not really," but she wasn't looking at him when she said this. She was staring at his broom with a small smile on her face. Then she looked up to him, smiling sweetly. "Can I have a ride on that?"

Harry looked apprehensive to turn his Firebolt over to someone other than him but then again, he let Ron have a go on it. "Um…do you know how to ride a broom?"

"Um…not really. I mean I know a lot about it."

"Well…" Harry looked at her. "Let's go down to the ground where I can show…"

"Honestly Harry! What do you think I'm going to do! Please?"

"Fine," he said. He lowered into the stands and climbed off his broom. He stood there nervously, holding his broom.

"Harry," she started slowly, "you're going to have to let go of the broom."

"Oh, yeah…right." He slowly walked over to her and held out the broom.

Raven took a hold of the Firebolt and lightly ran her fingers over it. She smiled brightly at him.

"Before you take off," Harry started, seeing how bad she wanted to take off, "let me go over some of the basics with you. Let's see…first get on the broom." He watched as Raven climbed onto the broom and her smile grew even more wide at the prospect of flying. "Okay, you go up by pull…"

"Harry," Raven interrupted, "I've got it. It can't be that hard, can it?"

"Um…"

"Just relax," she whispered and then she was off.

He watched as she soared high in the air. She flew fast over the stands and dove deeply before quickly pulling up. He was impressed by her skill and even more impressed when she started doing flips and large loops in the air.

She flew for about five minutes before skillfully landing in front of him. A huge smile was plastered on her face as she tossed his broom back to him. She laughed at his confused face.

"I'm a fast learner."

Then she was gone, leaving Harry to stare after her.

**A/N: I know, short. I got that one line from Aladdin, which I do not own, just happen to love. I hope you guys like this story. **


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Harry Potter**

Chapter 15: Asking Raven

Before anyone knew it, Christmas was just around the corner. The Great Hall was decorated lavishly and Christmas carols could be heard all over the school. Snow covered the ground and fell copiously outside.

A Hogsmeade trip was planned for tomorrow, the last day before break. Harry wanted to ask Raven, after all, he didn't want to be the only one without a date. But Raven had yet to get back from her detention; her and Snape got into it again.

Hermione and Ron had long ago went to bed. Hermione was actually going to write Bill to make sure he knew where to meet them. So that left Harry, sitting patiently in the Gryffindor common room, waiting for Raven to return.

It was nearing midnight when Raven finally returned. She came in, slamming the portrait shut behind her making the Fat Lady yell in offense. Harry could hear her mumbling obscenities underneath her breath. He chuckled softly and stood, making his presence known.

"Harry!" Raven said, startled.

"Hey. I gather detention was not fun."

Raven just grumbled as she walked over and sat on the floor in front of the fire. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arm around them. "I think I will have detention again after break."

"What happened?"

"Well let's see. First off, I told Snape that I wasn't going to clean up the Slytherins' mess. Then I told him he was nothing but an ass-kissing, greasy-haired git. I don't think he liked that very much. Then, after he sat there and ridiculed me for a good bit of time, I told him where he could go."

Harry could just chuckle as he looked at the anger on her face. "We have got to work on getting you to hold your temper."

Raven looked up at him with raised eyebrow. "We? You're going to help me?"

"Yeah, of course."

Raven just studied him like she was trying to see if he was joking or not. He obviously passed inspection because she smiled. "Thanks Harry."

"You're welcome, but really, it's no big deal."

"Sure it is, but let's just change the subject," Raven replied. She grew serious. "Were you waiting up on me?"

"Well," Harry wasn't sure whether he wanted to ask her or not, "um…yeah, I was actually."

"Really?" Raven was smiling really big. "And why's that?"

Harry looked around the room, searching for nothing in particular. "Um…."

He felt a hand on his arm. He looked over and found Raven staring at him.

"Harry?" she inquired.

He soon realized that he was sweating slightly because he was nervous. He glanced at her and found himself lost in her deep black eyes.

"Um….Harry?" She looked at him as if she was scared he might be sick. "Are you alright?"

"Um….I'm not sure." Harry tried to smile at her but found he couldn't.

"You're not sure?" she asked skeptically.

"Er…actually I'm just kind of nervous," he told her shyly.

"Nervous? About what?"

"Well, see, there's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow and…"

He was interrupted by Raven laughing lightly. "Harry," she started, smiling brightly at him, "would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Harry just stared at her. "What?"

She chuckled again. "Would you, Harry Potter, like to go to Hogsmeade with me as a date?"

"Er, yes," he answered, smiling happily.

"Good," she stated, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "Good night Harry." And then she left.


	16. Chapter 16: Hogsmeade

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Harry Potter….**

Chapter 16: Hogsmeade

Harry woke up the next day with a big smile planted on his face. He wondered briefly if last night could of have just been a dream. But then his happiness took over all thought.

He had a date with Raven! He dressed with care. He chose a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black sweater that clung to him just enough to show his sculptured chest. He wrapped his cloak around him and headed down to the Gryffindor common room.

She was waiting for him when he got there. She was dressed in tight boot cut jeans and a black, swoop neck sweater. She had half of her hair pulled back and a cloak wrapped around her.

"Hermione already went down to meet Bill and Ron ran off mumbling something about doing something," she told him.

"Oh, okay. By the way, you look beautiful."

She smiled. "Thank you Harry. You're not so bad yourself."

He smiled back at her and extended his arm. "Shall we?"

Taking his arm, she purred, "Yes, let's."

Together they walked down to the Great hall and waited among the line of students waiting to leave. Raven was a little excited since this was her first trip and kept quizzing Harry about the village.

"Is it really big?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Is there a lot of people living there?"

"Er…I don't know the exact number, but it's always been kind of full every time I've been there."

"What kind of shops do they have there?"

Harry answered her questions patiently. He understood her excitement, he had himself felt the same way on his first trip, even though his first trip was done without permission. But even in his descriptions, he could not describe the majesty of the village.

Finally, Hermione and Bill made their way over. Hermione then started answering Raven's questions while Bill and Harry chatted aimlessly. Finally they made it to the front of the line and were able to leave.

As soon as they entered the wizarding village, Raven gasped softly. She was impressed. They didn't have anything like this in Bulgaria. She wondered silently what it would be like to live in a place like this.

Harry broke into her thoughts by grabbing her hand and holding it gently. She smiled at him and entwined her fingers with his. She saw him blush slightly and turn to Bill and Hermione.

"We're going to go do some things. How about we meet you guys here tonight?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Bill answered. "If you see Ron tell him to meet here too."

Harry nodded his head and watched the couple walk away. Then he turned to Raven. "Where would you like to go?"

She smile mischievously at him and said, "Zonko's."

They spent about an hour in Zonko's before making their way to the shrieking shack. After that, they made their way over to the sweet shop and the book store. Last but not least, they made their way to the Three Broomsticks.

Raven went to a table in the back while Harry went to get two butterbeers. When he returned, Raven had taken off her cloak and was sitting patiently, waiting for him. She smiled at him as he sat down.

"Here you go," Harry said, placing a butterbeer in front of her. "A butterbeer for the lady."

She smiled at him sweetly. "Thank you. I've heard that this stuff is good."

"It is. Well, I think so anyway."

She smiled at him again before taking a large gulp. "Mmmm, this is good. We need to get this back in Bulgaria."

"So," Harry started, trying to sound casual, "are you going back to Bulgaria?"

"I haven't decided yet. I liked it there, but I also like it here. I especially like Hogsmeade."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"What's been your favorite part?"

A mischievous smile broke out across her face. "Definitely Zonko's."

Harry laughed. "You know, I would have never guessed," he teased.

"What girl doesn't love a joke shop," she tossed back.

"Hermione," Harry said seriously.

"Well, she's an exception. Anyways, thanks for coming with me today."

"You're welcome. I've enjoyed spending today with you."

"Me too," Raven said. "Maybe we can do this more often," she added.

She reached across the table and picked up his hand, entwining their fingers.

Harry smiled at her. "I would love too." He leaned over the table and gingerly kissed her on the cheek. "I hate to end this, but it's time to go meet Bill and Hermione."

They rose and Harry helped Raven with her cloak. Then he put on his cloak and grabbed her hand. Together, they made their way back to the spot they were to meet Bill and Hermione.


	17. Chapter 17: The Letter

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Harry Potter…**

Chapter 17: The Letter

Most of the students went home for Christmas break. Hermione and Ron went back to the Burrow. They had invited Harry to, but he decided to stay with Raven. She had confided in him that she didn't like going home for the holidays.

Hermione, of course, was going to the Burrow to be with Bill. She had begged Harry to come so she wouldn't be the only one there that wasn't in the family. She was disappointed when she found out Harry wasn't coming. However, she cheered up when she heard that Fred was bringing Angelina and George was bringing his new girlfriend. Charlie was also bringing his new fiancé.

So she left with Ron and the other students. That left Harry, Raven, and three other Gryffindors. Raven had took to staying in Hermione's room (Head Girl dorm) during and Harry stayed with her, giving them some alone time together (they didn't do anything! Harry slept in an extra room Hermione had magic's there for him to stay in while she was gone because he didn't want to sleep in Draco's room .).

They spent most of their time there together in the Heads common room. Sometimes they would laugh and tease each other and other times they would just sit with each other on the couch, staring into the flames. They were content to be silent.

Harry could sense something, in those moments of silence, was deeply troubling Raven. She wouldn't share her thoughts with him but he knew they had to be something bad. But he decided in the end that he didn't want to push her about it; he hoped she would tell him on her own.

But she didn't and the days before Christmas flew by. Before either of them knew it, it was Christmas morning. Christmas carols could be heard coming from the enchanted Christmas tree in the common room, waking both Raven and Harry.

Harry found Raven sitting on the couch as he entered the common room. She was still in her pajamas. She was also glaring evilly at the Christmas tree.

"Good morning Raven."

She turned her glare on him but then softened her gaze. "Good morning Harry and Happy Christmas."

"To you too." He walked over and took a seat beside her. "Do you want to open presents?"

She smiled at him. "Of course!"

They opened the gifts from the Burrow first. Harry got the traditional Weasley sweater and some chocolate from Mrs. Weasley. Ron got him a book on the best Quiddich moves. Hermione got him a book on spells and a bottle of muggle cologne.

Raven received a Weasley sweater too. It was a deep black with her name written in silver across it. Ron got her a bottle of perfume. And Hermione, predictably, got her a book.

They decided to exchange gifts. Harry handed her a small box and she handed him a large box. She told him to open his first.

He pulled out a new cloak first. It was one of the expensive ones with silver lining. Next, he pulled out a box that said 'Practice Snitch'.

"It's an enchanted snitch," Raven explained. "It does everything a regular one does only this one stays within a certain boundary."

"That's wicked!" Harry exclaimed. He reached down in the box for the remaining item. He pulled out a book.

"It teaches you the best spells to use in a tight situation," Raven told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It even has some spells that you can use to remain strong while being tortured," Raven continued.

"Wow, thanks. This will probably come in handy," he replied thinking of the inevitable battle with Voldemort.

She smiled at him and started opening her present from him. She gasped when she saw what it was. She pulled out a locket.

"It's an enchanted locket. On one side, it shows the person you are thinking of. On the other side it shows what they are doing and where they are at."

"It's beautiful Harry," she whispered. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I hope you like it."

"Oh I do…"

An owl caught her gaze as it swooped in the room. It dropped a black letter in her lap, the left just as quick. They both stared at the letter.

"Well…," Harry started, "are you going to open it?"

"Yeah," she said, picking up the letter. She opened it and read the contents. Her face paled as she reached the bottom.

"Raven…is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," she replied coolly as she snapped the letter shut. "I have to go. Thank you for my gift."

Then she left. She left the Head dorm and left Harry staring after her. _What was in that letter? _

Outside in the hall, an enchanted locket showed a simple grave in a cold forest.


	18. Chapter 18: Where's Raven?

**DISCLAIMER: I regretfully still do not own Harry Potter….**

Chapter 18: Where's Raven?

Harry did not see Raven for the rest of the break. She did not return to the Heads dorms and was not in the Gryffindor common room. She even began skipping meals, which she had never done before. This made him wonder even more about the contents of that letter.

The rest of the students returned and the halls were once again filled with laughter and noise. Ron and Hermione filled Harry in on all he missed including Percy's new girlfriend.

"Honestly Harry, you had to see her. They are perfect for each other!" Ron laughed.

"Ron, that's mean," Hermione reprimanded him.

"Uh huh, and who was the one that praised Merlin every time she left the room?"

"Well, _she_ tried to tell me something I already knew."

"Actually," Ron drawled out, "she told you that you were wrong!" Hermione growled between clenched teeth. "Anyways, she really had no idea what she was talking about half the time."

"Exactly! They are perfect for each other."

Hermione scoffed but did not say anything else. Harry laughed at her expression. Hermione looked at him.

"Harry," she started slowly, looking around, "where's Raven?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since Christmas."

"What?"

"She got some sort of letter on Christmas. After she read it, she began to act distant. She got up and left and I haven't seen her since."

"Do you think we should go tell Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know…" Harry was unsure. She could have just wanted a little time alone. That was understandable enough.

"Harry," Hermione broke into his thoughts, "what if she's in trouble?"

Harry knew she was right. "Okay, let's go."

They made their way to the gargoyle statue that led to Dumbledore's office. Harry spoke the password, canary creams, and they stepped on the revolving staircase. They reached the door and Hermione knocked.

"Come in," a voice called.

They walked into the room. Dumbledore motioned for them to take a seat. They sat there for a minute before Dumbledore spoke.

"I assume you're here about Miss Kerouf."

"Yes sire, we're worried about her," Hermione answered.

"Yes, well she is fine at the moment. She should return any day now."

"Does this have anything to do with the letter she received?" Harry asked him.

Dumbledore looked at him. "She received a letter?"

"Yes sir," Harry looked at Hermione and Ron before going on, "she received a letter on Christmas that upset her. I haven't seen since."

"Interesting," Dumbledore said slowly. "She did not mention anything about a letter."

The trio looked at each other. They were shocked that Dumbledore did not know about the letter. He usually knew everything.

"Sir," Hermione started, "if I may ask, where is Raven?"

Dumbledore looked at them. "Miss Kerouf is at her mother's funeral."


	19. Chapter 19: Evil

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own the famous Harry Potter.**

Chapter 19: Evil

The trio exited Dumbledore's office in silence. They were shocked by the news they just received. Raven's mother was dead.

Harry was thinking of other things. Did the letter Raven received on Christmas have anything to do with this? Could someone had found out and sent her that? That would certainly explain her distant attitude.

"Listen guys, I'm going to head on up to my room," Harry said. Before they could respond, he was off.

As soon as he entered the dormitory, he felt something was different. He looked around the dorm, searching. His gaze landed on a black envelop with a blood red wax seal lying on his bed.

He walked over and studied it. It was Raven's writing on the front, he was sure of it. He picked it up and opened it.

_Harry,_

_Meet me at the edge of the Forbidden Forest at ten tonight. I'll be waiting._

_Raven_

Should he go? He knew even before he asked himself that his answer would be yes. Still, he had a feeling that something was not right.

He looked at the clock: 9:50. He had just enough time to get there. He picked up his cloak and left the sanctuary of the dorm.

He was just at the edge of the forest when he heard Hermione yelling at him. He turned and saw her running towards him. She had a piece of parchment in her hand and was waving it frantically at him.

"Harry! You have got to see this! She's evil Harry! Raven's evil!"

"Good job Hermione," a familiar voice came from the forest, shocking them both. Raven stepped out of the eerie shadows. "I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out."

Twelve Death Eaters stepped out of the shadows behind her. They each had their wands drawn and pointed menacingly at Harry and Hermione.

Raven smiled evilly. "So Hermione, how did you figure it out?"

Hermione raised her chin in defiance. "Viktor Krum. I wrote to him about you and I just received his letter."

Something flickered in Raven's eyes but she soon put her mask back into place. "Very wise of you. I'm sorry to say we have no use for you."

Before Hermione knew it, Raven's wand was drawn and she muttered something under her breath. A light shot from the wand, hitting Hermione square in the chest. She heard Harry scream, then, everything went black.

**A/N: I know, short. Forgive me please.**


	20. Chapter 20: In Enemy Hands

**DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Harry Potter. Don't sue.**

**A/N: Er…right, about the wait, sorry bout that. I've been…uh…working vigorously on Promises of Tomorrow and reading the HP books before the 6th one comes out. I can't wait! We get a book AND a movie all in one year! **

Chapter 20: In Enemy Hands

Hermione woke up shivering a while later. The night wind blew her hair into her face as she gingerly tried to stand on her weak legs. Her breaths came in short gasps as her heart pounded wildly against her chest. Her head thundered painfully as she tried to remember how she got outside.

It all hit her suddenly like a bolt of lightening (**A/N: hee, hee…couldn't resist….**). Frantically, she looked around for any signs of Harry.

"Harry!" she cried. "Harry!" She spun around and around. "HARRY!"

Tears were flowing in a steady stream down her face. Her knees gave way and she sunk to the ground. The realization of it all weighed down on her. They had taken Harry and she didn't stop them, couldn't stop them.

She glared at the night sky and cursed Raven. Why did she do this? Why did they trust her? How could she do this?

Fiercely, she wiped the tears from her face. She knew what she had to do. Dragging herself up, she gathered all the strength she had in her. She sprinted, as fast as she could, back towards the school in search of Dumbledore.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

"Very good my dear," Voldemort drawled as he studied his prize. He turned to Raven and smiled evilly. "All you needed was a little persuasion."

Raven glared openly at him, meeting his snake-like eyes daringly. "I told you I would not fail."

"Yes you did." Voldemort smiled chillingly down at her and studied her closely. "Your father would be proud of you."

Raven looked away, a strange emotion filling her eyes. "Yes he would," she said quietly.

She turned her gaze to Harry who was chained to the wall. He was bleeding form various wounds all over his body. He was staring at her with hate filling his emerald green eyes.

"I trusted you," Harry hissed in a deadly voice. "I trusted you."

Voldemort laughed causing the chilling sound to echo around the small cell. He stopped and looked at the boy who lived chained in front of him. "Then you are more of a fool than I thought."

He moved closer to Harry and drawled, "When she sent me a letter the first day, I was a little surprised she got that close to you that quick. But then, she is quite a beauty."

"I can't believe it either," Harry growled. His angry eyes never looked away from her. He still couldn't believe that she was working for Voldemort the whole time. "But you're right about one thing, she is a beauty, though that, as it would prove, is deadly."

Voldemort chuckled again while Raven looked away. "Right you are. Though it won't keep you alive for more than is necessary."

Harry sneered. "Why don't you just end it now and get it over with?"

Voldemort scowled and said lightly, "Now where would be the fun in that?"

"My lord," Lucius drawled from the door, "maybe we should do something to reward Miss Kerouf for her loyalty." He was eyeing her up and down.

Raven looked at him disgustingly. "I didn't do it for a reward."

He smiled mockingly at her. "Then why did you do it?"

"Not that's it any of your business," she growled, "but I did it for my family. My father was loyal to the Dark Lord and he would expect that of me if he was still alive."

"Good," Voldemort said, not at all affected by the fact that she did not care about his plans. "Honest as well as loyal."

"If I may point out the obvious," Harry interjected angrily, "she hasn't been very honest."

"I would shut my mouth if I were you boy," Voldemort hissed while drawing his wand on Harry. "You are in no position to offer your opinions."

Harry sneered but said no more.

Malfoy sauntered up to Raven and ran his finger along her cheek. "You are a very good daughter," he purred. "Very loyal. Any father would be proud to have you as their daughter."

Raven swatted his hand from her cheek and glared at him. "You mean, any man as old as you?"

He looked at her a moment before answering. "I'll let that go….this time."

Raven rolled her eyes. "How kind of you."

"You, my girl," Voldemort said, stopping Malfoy from refuting, "are going to go far."

"I hope so, my lord," Raven said in a quiet voice, though there was an underlying threat in her tone.

Malfoy looked at her appraisingly. "Where are you planning on staying since you surely cannot go back to Hogwarts now?"

"Well, I was going to stay with my mother in Zurich for a while, but since she was conveniently found dead," she snarled, looking at both men accusingly, "I have to find somewhere elsewhere to go."

Malfoy and Voldemort shared a look. Then, they both turned to her with bone-chilling smirks. Raven looked questioningly at them. "What?"

"Well," Voldemort drawled, "I know a place you can stay. Plus it will put you close to me in case I need you to do something for me. You would prove to be an…asset."

"Let me guess," Raven said sarcastically, "Malfoy Manor."

Malfoy smiled. "I _love_ a smart girl."

"I'm sorry to say I can't except your…er…._generous_ offer. I can find my own place thanks." She turned back to Voldemort. "If you need me, you know how to contact me."

Voldemort inclined his head slightly. "Of course my dear, I will be in touch, you can be sure of that."

Malfoy plucked up her hand before she could stop him and kissed the back of it. "I sincerely can't wait till we meet again."

Raven looked him straight in the eye and said evenly, "I can."

With a last glance at Harry, she left.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

**A/N: Okay, again, sorry bout the wait and the shortness. I really didn't realize it had been that long since I updated. Plus, my book is hard to read now. The kid I baby sit spilled a whole bottle of orange soda all over it and my computer. I was not happy to say the least. I'll try to update sooner. Please review!**

**Amaya**


	21. Chapter 21: Unexpected Help

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I don't own Harry Potter! If I did, do you think I would be living in West Virginia when I could be cruising the Caribbean with hot guys?**

Chapter 21: Unexpected Help

"I still can't believe she was evil," Ron said to Hermione.

They were currently sitting outside on the stone steps leading into the castle, watching children with carefree lives flutter by. Each couldn't help but think of the situation at hand.

"Why?" Hermione asked with distaste, rounding on him. "Now that I think about it, it should have been quite obvious."

"Yeah," Ron muttered dully, "well, with us she was always so…"

"Fake," Hermione supplied.

Ron looked at her. "Nice was the word I was going to use."

"Of course she had to be nice Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling her cloak closer around her. "She had to get close to us in order for her to get Harry. If she didn't have our trust, then she knew she would never be that close to him."

Ron looked at her through downcast eyes and she knew what he was about to ask. "What do you think they're doing to him?"

"Honestly Ron, I don't know," Hermione said, her voice softening as she gazed at him. She wasn't the only one, she acknowledged, that had lost a best friend.

"Do you think….that, you know….," Ron's voice faltered. He couldn't say it. He couldn't voice his fears that Harry could possibly be dead before they reached him or heard any clue to his whereabouts. He didn't want to say it.

Again Hermione whispered, "I don't know Ron."

His face broke her heart again. She didn't know if Ron could handle losing Harry. They were so close, they were like brothers.

She looked around at the students on the grounds. They look so happy, so carefree…so innocent. The war had yet to leave it's mark on them.

She put on her best 'everything's going to be okay' face and looked at the red head sitting beside of her. "Dumbledore says we'll save him. I believe in Dumbledore. We have to have hope."

Ron nodded in acknowledgement and then stood deftly. "I'm…er…going inside. It feels….it feels weird without Harry out here," he said softly.

Hermione watched him go. She remained still, she knew he had to work this out for himself.

Once he was inside, her face fell. She felt extremely guilty for Harry's kidnapping. If she hadn't been so caught up in her relationship with Bill that she forgot clear about her letter to Viktor, maybe Raven would have been exposed long before now. She wished she had gotten the letter sooner.

She stopped her thoughts as something dawned on her. The owl carrying the letter must have been compromised because the letter was dated clear back in October. So why did the person that stole it decide to send it to her? And that day of all days?

She rose from the steps and walked back to the school. Many people called out to her but she did not hear them. Like a zombie, she walked up the stairs leading to her dorm.

She walked into her room and threw her stuff down on the bed. She did not see the person in the corner until they stepped into the light.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione hissed as she drew her wand.

**Aww, I couldn't leave ya there….**

"I'm here to help you," Raven told her simply, not once breaking eye contact.

"You call cursing me and kidnapping Harry helping? You should have killed me, Raven, because now I'm going to kill you."

Raven merely smiled lazily and strolled over to the window and pulled the blind. Slowly, she turned back to Hermione with that same lazy smile on her face. "If I had wanted to kill you, Hermione, I could have easily done so."

"Then why didn't you?" Hermione growled.

Raven ignored her. "Furthermore, if you curse me, you'll never save Harry."

Hermione stared at her for a moment. And then, she knew. Her eyes grew wide as the truth hit her. "You allowed the letter to get to me." It was a statement, not a question.

Raven smiled at her and shrugged. "I had it the whole time. I knew if Krum wrote to you, it would be to tell you how evil I am and so forth. So, I did what I had to do at the time, I intercepted the letter."

Hermione shook her head slowly, trying to make sense out of all of it. Raven glanced at her wand and then back to her. "Why don't you lower the wand Hermione? I'm not going to hurt you."

Hermione looked at her skeptically but did lower her wand, though she still clutched it tightly at her side. "But why did you let me have it?"

"Why Hermione?" Raven laughed. "Why do you think?"

"You wanted someone there to see what happened so they could get Dumbledore," Hermione said slowly, letting all the information wash over her.

Raven clapped, "Bravo Hermione, though I didn't think it would take you this long."

"Yeah, well I've kind of had a hard time thinking anything good about you after having you curse me," Hermione bit back scathingly.

"I'm sorry for cursing you," Raven said sincerely. "But I had to make it believable. If you weren't unconscious and make the others believe that you were dead, then they would have killed you and in turn have killed me. Harry would have been without any hope then."

"So you figured you'd make them believe I was dead," Hermione said simply.

Raven nodded, "Yes, but that isn't important right now. We have to save Harry."

Hermione nodded. "To Dumbledore then."

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE!**


	22. Chapter 22: Starting the Battle

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this…well, only Raven. **

**A/N: I know this is short but see the author's note for ch. 22 of promises of tomorrow and you'll see why I had to hurry.**

Chapter 22: Starting the Battle

"My lord," Raven called out as she jogged into the dark room. All heads turned to look at her.

"Raven," Lucius drawled, "what a pleasant surprise."

Raven glared at him and hissed, "Save it Malfoy, I'm not here to see you."

"Hello Raven," Voldemort interrupted before a fight could break out. He stepped closer to her. "What can I do for you?"

"Just thought you would like to know that Dumbledore isn't at Hogwarts at the moment," she informed him casually, keeping her mind blank as she felt him probing her thoughts.

Everyone stared incredulously at her. Surely the scouts would have seen him…

"How do you know that?" Voldemort asked.

"My sources in London informed me that they saw him arrive last night. He's trying to go unnoticed, of course, but he was seen. Apparently, he went to talk to the aurors. He'll be traveling back late tonight under the cover of darkness."

Raven could feel Voldemort inside her mind again. She erased all treacherous thoughts from her mind and left only the information she had just told him. A little while later, she felt him pull out.

"My lord! My lord!" Two hooded figures ran into the room shouting.

"What?" Voldemort hissed. He did not like being interrupted.

"We just saw Dumbledore!" The first figure said.

"He's in muggle…," the second one started.

"London," Voldemort finished, not taking his gaze off Raven.

"Yes, my lord," the figures bowed and moved back.

"Well Raven," Lucius purred, "it looks as if you have better sources than the Dark Lord."

"What can I say?" Raven smiled mockingly. "It pays to be a girl."

"It would appear so," Voldemort drawled. His red eyes held contact with her ebony ones. "Lucius," he said not looking at the blond man, "prepare the Death Eaters. We will attack Hogwarts before Dumbledore returns."

"Yes, my lord," Lucius bowed.

He left the room with the Death Eaters that confirmed Dumbledore's location in his wake.

"Are you coming with us?" Voldemort asked Raven.

"No," Raven said firmly, allowing no room for arguments, "I'm just the messenger."

Voldemort smiled at her. Not many people would be unwilling to deny him to his face but then, Raven was different from everyone.

"Okay then, I'll inform you after we take the castle. I'll expect you there," he informed her, making it know that she wasn't getting out of it.

"Yes, my lord," Raven bowed. "Till then," she said as she walked out of the room.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

"Do you think that she convinced them?" Hermione asked Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger, I find it very hard to guess what Raven can or can't do," Dumbledore answered looking out into the horizon where the sun was low in the sky.

"What do you mean sir?"

"It all depends on whether she wants to convince them or not. She convinced us that she was good. The only question now is: is she going to switch sides?"

Hermione nodded. The same question had been racing through her head since she had taken Raven to see Dumbledore. She was scared of the answer.

A movement at the edge of the forest caught her eye. "Sir…"

"Yes, I see that too. It appears that they are going to attack before dusk."

He turned towards McGonagall and Snape. "Get everyone ready to fight." He looked back out to the forest. "This is the start of the war."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

**Sorry so short. Read the A/N at the bottom of PoT to get the reason. **

**Please review and thanks for reading**

**Amaya**


	23. Chapter 23: Double Crossed

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Only Raven.**

Chapter 23: Double Crossed

Harry listened to the silence echoing off the walls of his cell. He hadn't heard a sound for over an hour. Not since the Death Eaters had left anyway.

He had heard earlier low mutterings of a battle or something, though truthfully he was way to out of it to fully comprehend. Then he was aware of most of them leaving though he knew at least one Death Eater had stayed behind.

Now, he was fully awake and wondered about the mysterious battle. Where was it and who was it meant for? Probably more muggle-baiting, he thought bitterly.

A low growl came from outside the doors and Harry cocked his head quickly, his ears straining for any sound. He raised his head as he heard a man scream out in fright, a shrill sound against the silence. The scream quickly turned into one of pain as the animal emitting the growl attacked.

Then there was silence. Harry listened hard for any sign that the Death Eater was still alive, though he severely doubted. He heard none.

His head dropped down as he heard no further sound for a minute or two. The silence wrapped around him once again. Until the eerie creaking of the door captured his attention and his head snapped back up.

He did not shrink back in at what he saw before him. He did not feel alarmed by the majestic animal that just entered the room. Actually, he didn't feel anything.

The black panther, with blood staining its' claws and its' white teeth gleaming, walked over to him. Its' ebony eyes stared at him for a moment as if trying to see something in him. As if content with its' observations, it nodded.

But then, in a split second, it wasn't there anymore. In its' place stood none other than the very last person Harry wanted to see.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

"ATTACK!" Voldemort ordered his followers. He had been waiting a long time for this day to finally come; for Dumbledore's defeat.

He watched as his followers made their way across the grounds towards the castle. He could scarcely wait until the first spell was cast.

But when that first spell was cast, it wasn't by the Death Eaters. All of a sudden, the doors of the castle were thrown open wide as teachers, aurors, and students alike filed out, ready to meet the Dark side in battle.

Voldemort felt the anger boiling up inside him as he gazed around him. His plan was spoiled! "MALFOY!" He roared loudly, his red eyes flashing dangerously.

Instantly, his right hand man was at his side. "Yes, my lord?"

"Get back to headquarters," Voldemort hissed. "She set us up. She's going to free Potter."

He grabbed the younger man by the front of the robes. "Do not let them escape!"

Malfoy bowed slightly and ran back through the forest to a spot where he could apparate.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

"What are you doing here?" Harry growled.

"To free you silly. Why does everyone ask me that?"

Raven started trying to break the charms on the chains binding him.

"You help them capture me and you expect me to believe that you want to save me?" Harry grounded out.

Raven looked into his eyes. "Yes," she replied seriously.

Harry stared back at her incredulously. She ignored his curious eyes, however, and went back to her task. But before she could even get one chain broken, a silky voice came from the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you."

Raven spun around, her wand drawn and her eyes narrowed. "Malfoy," she spat.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

**A/N: Sorry so short. Trying to get this updated cause if I didn't, I probably wouldn't have a chance till this weekend to do it. So my apologies and this story is almost over…5 or so chapters to go….I might tie the next two together into one. Hmm…who knows? **

**Please update…J **

**Amaya**


	24. Chapter 24:Free

**DISCLAIMER: I did not own Harry Potter when I started this story. I do not own Harry Potter now. I will never own Harry Potter either…unless J.K. Rowling decides to give it to me but that will never happen. **

**A/N: I know these chapters are short but I just want to get them up before school starts so I apologize….**

Chapter 24: Free

"Raven," Lucius purred. "The Dark Lord is really displeased with you for this little stunt."

"Yeah?" Raven asked sarcastically. "Who cares?"

Anger flashed in Lucius' eyes but he quickly put the icy mask back into place. "So, the double crosser double crosses again."

"You could say that," Raven smirked mockingly at him.

Lucius smirked back at her then nodded in Harry's direction. "You'll never fit in with them. You will never be one of them."

"I know," Raven said honesty, her face emotionless. "But that doesn't mean that I have to sit by and let him be killed by you monsters."

"Do you care for him?" Lucius asked unbelievingly.

Raven thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I do," she said with a slight shrug of her shoulder. "For some reason he believed in me."

Raven glared at him. "Now, I'm going to free him. I suggest you get out of my way."

"Or what?" Lucius challenged.

"I'll kill you," she replied simply.

"Will you now?" Lucius laughed. He drew his wand and pointed it at her. "I don't think you've got what it takes to murder someone."

Raven smiled chillingly at him and raised an eyebrow sardonically. "You don't?"

She let out a bitter laugh and glared contemptuously at him. "You're forgetting who my father was Malfoy, and how he raised me."

Lucius bowed his head slightly at her and looked into her eyes challengingly. "Then come on," he invited, flicking his wand in warning.

Raven walked slowly forward, as if she had all the time in the world, till she stood in front of the Death Eater. "It all ends here Malfoy. Live or die, it ends."

"Agreed," Lucius blurted, swishing his wand to cast a spell. But before he could even blurt out a curse from his mouth, Raven struck.

The panther was on him before he could react. It tore at his throat and clawed his chest and arms. Before long, Voldemort's right hand man was lying dead on the stone floor.

Raven changed back and wiped the blood from her mouth with her already blood-stained sleeve. She spat out the warm blood in her mouth. She just stood there for a moment looking at Lucius' lifeless body.

Shaking out of her trance, she turned back towards Harry. They merely stared at each other for a little bit, neither knowing quite what to say.

"Let's get you out of here and someplace safe," Raven finally said.

It took her about five minutes, but she finally got the chains free. She helped Harry to his feet and placed his arm over her shoulders for support.

She apparated them to a small house in a dark and spooky forest. It was very dark inside but held traces of being lived in, though not cleaned very well from the looks of it. She lead him over to a squeaky couch and pushed him down upon it.

"Stay here and rest," she ordered. "I'll come back for you when it's safe."

"Oh no, you're taking me with you," Harry drawled as he tried to stand.

"Don't be silly Harry. You can barely stand as it is."

"You have to take me, Raven."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do. I'm the only one who can kill Voldemort!" Harry argued.

"Now is not the time to try to be the hero," Raven said impatiently.

"I'm not trying to!" Harry shouted. "It's all in the prophecy."

Raven stopped in mid-stride and turned back towards Harry, her confusion showing on her face. "What are you talking about?"

"There was a prophecy made saying that a boy would be born at the end of July to parents who thrice defied Voldemort and that only he could kill the Dark Lord. I am that boy," Harry explained.

"That is why Voldemort tried to kill me as a baby," he went on. "That is why he killed my parents. That is why he's still trying to kill me."

He looked straight into her eyes. "You have to take me Raven. For the sake of the wizarding world, you have to take me."

Raven was visibly torn as she thought hard about the situation. If she took him and he died, she would be at blame. But, on the other hand, if she didn't take him, Voldemort would live to continue his devastating ways.

She growled as she realized there was only one option. "Fine," she bit out, "let's go."

**A/N: I know short…but to make up for it, I'll update Monday. PROMISE! But you have to review. Come on, click that little button and review! Thank you to all of you who are taking time to read my story/stories. **

**I am also now writing under the penname _Silenzioso Lupo_. I have one story posted under there so far (Walk Alone). It's a Sirius/Hermione fic. **

**Till Monday….**

**Amaya**


	25. Chapter 25: Trying to Reach Safety

**DISCLAIMER: I have not owned Harry Potter once and nor will I ever. **

Chapter 25: Trying to Reach Safety

Raven apparated them somewhere near Hogsmeade.

"We can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds, but we have to be careful just the same," Raven whispered to Harry. Death Eaters are probably still occupying the Forbidden Forest and the areas in between."

"So how are we going to get to the school without being caught?" Harry asked.

She looked around at the surroundings, judging the best route. "We'll go that way," she pointed at a small hidden path among the trees. "It should take us near the lake."

Harry looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure?"

"Well I'm not positive but we don't have much of a choice at the moment," she said quickly as they heard footsteps approaching them.

She grabbed his hand and started running down the path she had pointed out to him, dodging hanging limbs and fallen logs as they went. It took all his remaining strength just to keep up with her. They ran without stop until the lake came into view.

She pulled to a stop and looked around and then back at Harry, observing his lack of breath. "Do you need a break?" she asked him.

"Just a little one," he admitted with a small smile.

Raven noticed that he was clutching his side. Before he could stop her, she removed his hand and saw the bleeding wound slicing across his side.

"Here, let me dress that wound for you."

Harry looked apprehensive at letting her touch his tender wound that was slowing him down. But his need for healing won out and he let her come near him.

She ripped her cloak into large strips, not caring that it was the one sent to her by Lucius Malfoy. She dipped one into the icy cold lake and softly touched it to the wound. Harry hissed softly as there was a momentary sting as she pressed the cloth repeatedly to his side.

After she finished cleaning the wound, she began to wrap his side with the other strips. She made sure to layer the strips to add some cushioning and tied it off when she was done, stepping back to observe her hurried preparation.

"That will have to do for now I guess until Madame Pomfrey can see to it. I'm afraid I'm not as good as her," Raven said softly, watching him.

"Thanks," Harry said honestly.

Raven looked away. "Don't thank me Harry. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't need healing and you certainly wouldn't be out here."

"But you didn't have to come back."

She looked into his emerald eyes intensely, a small frown playing at her lips. "Maybe one day you'll understand it all. But for now, we have to get moving."

She helped him to stand and then they were off once more, running towards the school and the battle. This time, though, she took it a little slower, allowing him to catch his breath. She certainly did not want to wear him out.

The school came into sight. The sounds of the battle reached their ears and they paused, listening to the screams and sound of curses being cast. They stared off towards the source of the sound, nervousness in both of their features.

"Come on," Raven urged, "We have to reach the castle. Only then will we be safe."

Harry nodded his agreement. He did not wish to stay here and dwell over who might have already fallen and who was currently staring down their death.

Picking up her hand, Harry set off once more towards the school. As the school came closer, so did the battle and the dead.

Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous or scared. He knew this was war. He knew this was the end. Like Raven had said earlier: Live or die, this is the end.

They had almost reached the school when something large stepped into their path, casting a looming shadow over the both of them.

"Well, well. If is isn't Miss Kerouf and Mr. Potter."

**A/N: Sorry, it's short…again. I had to hurry and get this updated so I could make my promise of updating on Monday. Anyways, I wouldn't expect another update from me any this week, that goes for Promises too. I have the fair all this week in the evenings and band during the day. Sorry. **

**Please Review and make my day!**


	26. Chapter 26: Threat

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. **

Chapter 26: Threat

Voldemort pointed his wand at Raven and Harry. "I was wondering how long it would take you two to get here," he sneered at them.

Raven smiled sweetly at him. "Did you really think I would just let you up and kill Harry?"

"You are a stupid girl," Voldemort growled, red sparks shot out of the end of his wand.

"Just the other day I was the perfect daughter that would go far," Raven mocked.

Voldemort did not comment on that. Instead, he held his temper and changed the subject. "I see you got past Lucius," he said softly, though his voice held an evident threat.

Raven smiled chillingly. "He was easily disposed of."

"Tell me, how does it feel to be a murderer?" Voldemort asked, smirking.

Raven glared openly and bravely at him. "It wasn't murder," she said defiantly, "it was necessary. It was me or him so I did what I had to do."

"Isn't that all we ever do?" Voldemort asked seriously.

"No it isn't," Raven hissed at him with venom in her voice. "You and your sick followers kill for the thrill of it."

"Yes," Voldemort drawled, a smile playing at his thin lips, "it is quite…enjoyable."

"No wonder he never had any friends," Raven mumbled to Harry.

"What was that girl?" Voldemort growled.

"I said," Raven drawled, raising her voice, "that you are a sick bastard."

Voldemort glared at her and toyed with his wand. He pointed his wand threateningly at them. "Be careful girl, with one little phrase, I can end it all for you two."

Raven smiled at him mockingly. "Why don't you just go ahead and try?"

He stared at her for a moment or two. A sly smile spread across his pale white face, his red eyes alight. "You have some guts my dear. You would have gone far with the Dark side."

"Too bad I chose the right side," Raven said sarcastically.

"That's a matter of opinion," Voldemort drawled. "I would say you chose the wrong side since you won't be living much longer."

"I think that's a matter of opinion also," Harry finally spoke up, his voice hard with hatred for the half man, half snake in front of him.

Voldemort turned to the boy who had survived their previous encounters five times. "Do you my boy? May I remind you that we are now on equal ground and the old fool is not here to protect you this time."

"No, but I am," Raven interrupted.

Voldemort laughed chillingly. "You think you and Potter can stop me?"

"Why not? He defeated _you_, the so called all powerful Dark Lord, as a baby and four other times since then. He seems to me the much better choice," Raven said.

Voldemort's anger was rising quickly. "We'll see about that. This is where it all ends Potter."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

**A/N: Short again, but I just wanted to update. Only 3 or 4 more chapters left. I'll update Tuesday or Wednesday.**

**!WANTED!WANTED!WANTED!WANTED!WANTED!WANTED! **

**I need a beta for a new story of mine. It's kind of, well, really different from any other story I've written. This idea came to me in a dream so I went with it. Anyways, I need a beta. I have a few requirements though.**

**1.) you must be able to force me to write and update, I have a problem forcing myself.**

**2.) I would prefer if you have aim/aol or msn so we could talk**

**3.) And I need you to be able to help me along the way and ect. In other words, you must be creative.**

**If you are interested, email me or contact me at one of my sn's (AIM- SuicidalSqrr or MSN- I will send you the first couple of chapters so you can read and help me decide what to rate it and ect. Thank you!**

**Please review and make me one happy author. **


	27. Chapter 27: Final Fight

**DISCLAIMER: I am absolutely, positively, definitely, unquestionably, undeniably, incontrovertibly, indisputably sure that I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 27: Final Fight

"Harry," Raven whispered to him as they prepared to battle with the Dark Lord, watching Voldemort intently, "we have to kill him."

"I know that," Harry furiously whispered back.

"I'm going to change and go at him, you kill him."

Harry glanced over at her skeptically, mistrust in his eyes. "How do I know that I can trust you?"

"You don't, you just have to," Raven told him simply, still watching Voldemort.

She quickly glanced over at him and gave him a piercing look. "For the sake of muggles and wizards alike, Harry, we have to defeat him."

Harry nodded, knowing that this was his destiny. "Okay then."

"Watch for my signal," Raven mumbled under her breath, watching Voldemort very carefully now, studying his every movement.

"Are you two ready to meet your end?" Voldemort asked casually.

"Funny," Raven started with a dry chuckle, "I was going to ask you the same question."

Voldemort's red eyes flashed in the darkness with blatant anger. "You are a stupid girl! You will suffer a long and painful death," he hissed.

"We'll see," Raven commented with a slight shrug.

She looked at Harry and smiled. She saw the nervousness in his eyes and was sure that it must reflect in hers. The fate of the wizarding world rested on this moment.

Raven gave Harry one last fleeting glance before running at Voldemort.

She leaped at him as a girl but hit him as a panther. Voldemort actually looked taken back by her animagus' form. She hit him with so much force and surprise, that both her and Voldemort went tumbling onto the cool grass.

Voldemort quickly regained control of the situation, though, and knocked her off him with a swipe of his arm. He swiftly rose to his feet and faced her as she went to attack again. He raised his wand and shouted a curse before she could strike.

"_CRUCIO!_"

The panther stopped in its' tracks, obviously in pain. Voldemort smiled chillingly and chuckled, his laughter echoing into the night.

"_SECTUMSEMPRA!_"

Large gashes appeared across the panther's stomach and back from which blood flowed profusely. Voldemort held his wand at the animal, enjoying the pain that was being caused at his hands.

Harry watched in horror as Voldemort once again inflicted the Crutacios curse upon Raven. He couldn't stand it. Raven was obviously in pain and Voldemort was not stopping.

Harry quickly raised his wand, knowing what had to be done, and pointed it at the Dark Wizard. Gathering all his hatred for this dark being, all the pain that was caused, Harry screamed, "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Voldemort paused in his torment and looked at Harry as the red bolt hit him. Pain and panic filled his eyes as he realized exactly what Harry had done. Then, it was all over.

Voldemort fell to the cold, hard ground dead. The Dark Lord was finally defeated.

Harry stared at the lifeless body of his life-long enemy, a satisfied feeling filling his body. He could hardly believe that it was over after the many long years of fighting.

Harry then turned his attention to Raven. She was no longer in panther from. She laid unmoving on the ground, curled up into a tight ball.

Harry rushed over to her and gently moved her till she was lying flat on her back. Sweat beaded her eyebrow and her face was pale white. Blood was still gushing from the deep wounds across her stomach and back.

Fear gripped him as he stared down at her. No matter what she did to him, he still could not wish her dead. He cared for her more than he'd like to admit.

"Raven," he pleaded, his voice breaking, "please be okay. You have to live. Come on Raven, please do not leave me. I don't think I can life if you leave me."

He was in tears and was ashamed of his pain. He laid his hand on her cheek and spoke of his love for her. But still, she did not stir.

**A/N: See, I updated very quickly. Though this is still short, I'm just trying to get it all up. If all goes well, I might have it all posted by next Sunday. Maybe sooner. I have found my beta for my story! Thanks go to The Hat for helping me along with it. I will start posting it as soon as I get this story all the way up and my other story at least to chapter 6 (Walk Alone). Thanks and please review!**


	28. Chapter 28: Telling the Story

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, if you guys haven't figured it out by now, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. I wish I did, but I don't and I can't change that. I know, it sucks……**

Chapter 28: Telling the Story

Harry was still holding her gingerly when Dumbledore arrived at their side fifteen minutes after the Dark Lord had been destroyed. He surveyed the scene carefully, his gaze resting on Voldemort's stone cold body.

He moved his gaze on and was shocked at what he saw. Harry was holding Raven's body close to his, her blood covering them both.

He walked quickly over to them. Words were superfluous as he conjured up a stretcher for Raven and helped the boy-who-lived to his feet. In a stony silence, they made their way back to the school.

Harry scanned over the dead bodies littering the school's grounds. Some were his fellow students but most were Death Eaters. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed neither Ron nor Hermione laid among the dead.

They reached the school all to soon for Harry. He was afraid of the truth. Nevertheless, he followed Dumbledore up to the Hospital Wing.

He watched as Dumbledore transferred Raven from the stretcher to a white hospital bed. Madame Pomfrey rushed over to their side and began her examination of Raven before her head even made contact with the pillow. Harry watched all this while fighting down the fear that gripped him, twisting his heart.

"Is she…," Harry choked, a sob rising in his throat. "Is she….?"

"No, Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey started in a quiet and eerie voice, "she isn't dead…_yet._"

Harry fought down the tears that were stinging his eyes. "Is she going to be alright?"

"I can only give her the potion to help her get better, but it's up to her to fight for life."

Dumbledore placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Come Harry, let us take our conversation to my office where we can talk openly."

Harry nodded his head and followed Dumbledore out of the Hospital Wing though all he really wanted to do was sit by Raven's side.

The walk to the gargoyle statue was the longest walk Harry ever had to endure. If given the choice, he would gladly go back to the Ministry of Magic for a court hearing again.

Dumbledore gave the password, "acid pops", and together they stepped onto the spiral staircase. Neither spoke as they spiraled upward, the pregnant silence giving each time to collect their thoughts. Dumbledore rested his hand on Harry's should for comfort.

When they reached the door leading into the Headmaster's office, the aging Headmaster allowed Harry to walk in first before following. Harry sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk while Dumbledore took the seat behind the desk.

"Now Harry," Dumbledore started slowly, "I understand that you've been through a lot these past few days, especially tonight, but I need for you to tell me what happened. Take your time but I need to know, only then can I help you."

Harry nodded and took a deep breath. He slowly started his tale with how Raven had helped kidnap him and the conversation that took place between Voldemort, Raven and Malfoy in front of him.

He told him of Raven coming back and telling Voldemort of the Headmaster's absence. Then he told of the battle between Raven and Malfoy, and finally of the battle with Voldemort, the one where the Light had finally prevailed.

Tears were rolling down his face by the end of his story. Dumbledore never interrupted him once during his long story. He just sat there, listening patiently and watching the boy in front of him very carefully through his dulled blue eyes.

The Headmaster seemed to sat back and collect his thoughts, letting all the information drift through him. Harry, too, sat in silence, looking down at his hands that rested in his lap. Finally Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something.

But before the Headmaster could say anything, Bill and Hermione busted through the door. "Sir," Hermione gasped, out of breath, "it's Raven."

Harry felt a sob stuck in his throat as he expected the worse. "Is…is she dead?"

"No," Bill said, "she woke up."

"But now…," Hermione started, "….she's gone!"

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

**A/N: Okay…2 more chapters left! One is an actual chapter while the other is an epilogue. I'll try to post again on Sunday. Please Review!**


	29. Chapter 29: Finding Love

**DISCLAIMER: If I did own Harry Potter, BEEP wouldn't have died at the end of the 6th book and Harry would have killed BEEP. **

**A/N: Sigh Almost finished….so sad….**

Chapter 29: Finding Love

Raven did not return for the rest of the school year. Harry walked around in a zombie like state. Everyone tried cheer him up but nothing worked. He missed her terribly.

No one questioned him about the events of that fateful night. They did, however, look up on him with curious eyes. Whispers followed him down the hallways of the school. More often than not, he found himself hiding out in Hermione's Head Girl dorm.

Finally the last day of school arrived. On one hand, Harry was sad to leave this place where he called 'home' for the past seven years now. But on the other hand, he was happy to be leaving this place where every eye followed him and memories of her lingered.

He just finished packing when Ron busted into his room. "We're done mate! No more homework. No more Snape. No more Malfoy. No more school."

Harry had to smile. "Maybe no more school, but training will start pretty soon."

Ron's smile fell. "I forgot about that."

"Come on, let's take our trunks down."

"Hermione's waiting on us," Ron told his best friend.

Ron wrinkled up his nose. "She also gave me a chewing out about not being completely packed and prepared. Honestly, you think that Bill would relax her a bit."

Harry laughed. "I don't think anyone could do that."

"Let's just go before she comes marching up here and yells some more."

"Okay."

Harry looked around the room one last time, memorizing every detail. "I'm going to miss this place."

"Yeah, me too." Ron walked out of the room leaving Harry to follow in his wake.

Harry grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and headed out the door. He looked at everything for the last time, saying a silent goodbye.

Hermione was waiting for them by the front doors. Other students were milling about there, too, waiting for their friends before heading for a carriage to take them to the station to catch the Hogwarts Express which would take them to King's Cross.

The trio headed out the door and towards an empty carriage which was pulled by thestrals. They each cast one last look at the school before climbing into the carriage.

Before anyone knew it, they arrived at Platform 9 ¾. Harry got off the train and looked around for Lupin. He spotted him immediately and walked over to him.

"LUPIN!"

"Hello Harry," his former professor and guardian after Sirius' death greeted him. "How are you? Did you have a nice trip back? Any trouble?"

Harry was about to reply when something caught his eye. A solitary hooded figure stood in the corner watching him. A feeling deep inside his gut made him walk towards the figure.

As he approached the figure, it lowered it's hood. A smiled broke out across Harry's face.

"Raven."

"Hello Harry," she smiled back at him.

He hugged her close, afraid that if he let go, she'd disappear again. She held on to him too. It felt good to be close to him again, she thought.

He pulled back a little, his arms still locked around her, and looked down into her face. "Why did you leave?" he asked seriously, his eyes betraying his feelings.

She pulled back out of his embrace and wiped the hair out of her face. "I just couldn't face you….," she whispered to him, looking down at her clenched hands, "…not after everything I done."

Harry chuckled softly. "Everything can be forgiven Raven."

Raven shook her head sadly. "Not everything Harry."

He put a finger under her chin and made her look up at him. "Yes Raven, everything. It just may take a little while to learn to trust again."

Raven seemed uncertain of his words. She ran her hand through her wild hair and looked away. "And…er…do you think you'll ever be able to trust me again?"

Harry leaned forward and brushed her lips against hers. She was surprised by this but did not pull back. His lips teased hers and she responded.

Harry pulled back just a little so that he could look into her black eyes and smiled at her. "I'm willing to try if you are. But I need to know something first."

"Yes?"

"Why did you decide to save me?"

She smiled a little. "Because Harry, you saw past the mask I put on to protect myself. Behind the mask, I was just a girl in need of love. And because Harry," she paused and stared deeply into his emerald eyes, "I realized that I loved you."

Harry smiled genuinely and kissed her. "Good," he whispered against her lips. He gently nipped her lower lip between his teeth, teasing her. "Because I love you too."

**A/N: Now you know where the name came from. Anyways…one more chapter to go and it will sort of wrap it all up. I don't know when it will be up cause I currently do not have internet. I'm begging my dad to get it fixed. Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30: Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of this…well, except for Raven. Other than that, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: And we have reached the (short) ending of Behind the Mask. I can't believe it's finally over. This is just a wrap up chapter so it's very short. Sorry bout that, but I just wanted to get it typed so my lovely friend Daniel will update it for me. Thanks for reading this story!**

Chapter 30: Epilogue (translation: last chapter…sigh, it's all over)

The moon's soft light shone through the open window, casting a glow on the two forms in the large canopy bed. The warm summer breeze flittered through the window, the curtains blowing softly in a slow and entrancing dance.

Harry Potter gazed down at the beauty sleeping beside him, his green eyes taking their time in raking over her body in a sensual caress.

It was hard to believe that they had been married for nearly two years now. His love for her grew with each passing day, never once doubting her.

He lightly traced the scar that spread across her belly. It was the only visible reminder of that fateful day that seemed ages ago when she had fought bravely alongside Harry against Voldemort. She had been saving him and the scar was a constant reminder of that final battle and all that they had made it through to be together.

He let his hand rest on her protruding belly. Their babies grew in their now, a small baby girl and a finicky baby boy. She was due any day now and he laughed softly under his breath at how Raven was so anxious for it to soon happen.

She had been testy lately, a common side effect of pregnancy the mid-witch assured him. Her constant craving of sweet pickles and Ben & Jerry's often meant late night trips to the store for Harry but he didn't mind….much.

He didn't know that day she arrived at Platform 9 ¾ that they'd be here now. He never guessed that he'd be able to trust her fully after everything she had done. But here they were- happily married and expecting their first children, twins.

His gentle circles against her stomach with his finger made her stir from her soft slumber. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up into his emerald green ones.

Harry smiled down at her and lightly kissed the tip of her nose, cradling her stomach with one hand while his other one stroked her hair.

She slowly returned his smile and brought her hand up and laid it on his that rested against her stomach.

"I love you Mr. Potter."

"I love you Mrs. Potter, till the day that I die."

Raven raised her head up and kissed him on the lips. Then she leaned back and smiled up at him mischievously. "Are you ready to be a daddy?"

Twenty hours later, babies Lillian Sage Potter and James Orion Potter entered the world on July 23. Harry and Raven were the happiest parents in the world of two precious, healthy twins.

**A/N: Okay, there's the ending. Two babies….I originally planned for there to be only one but I couldn't decide on a name or whether to make it a boy or a girl so I went with both. IT'S DONE! I can't believe it. Actually I can. Thanks for reading this and please review.**


End file.
